The Mysterious Goddess
by Mrs.Mcshizzlesupreme
Summary: When Thalia's tree is stolen with the golden fleece 2 demigods along with 1 legacy are Camp Half-bloods only chance of staying alive. Rated T for violence and some dark chapters. There is no swearing or slight adult themes.
1. Samantha Valdez

A/N: Hey Everyone so this is my first fanfic so please no flames. I plan on making this a 5-part series and this would be the first book. So I'm really lazy and I'll try to post once a week but I might not but if I can get 10 reviews I will post another chapter today. The more reviews the quicker the updates and please don't think this is a way to get more reviews it just I'm lazy and reviews help me get up and actually write. Wow long anyways here's chappy 1. P.S TOA spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except the characters I made up and the plot.

This was edited 8/26/16

Samantha Valdez

I woke up to my alarm going off. The sun is bright reflecting my whole room. I water my plants and there

everywhere since my bed is pushed to the side leaving more room for my plants. After watering all the

plants that I have on my desk I go to the window plants. I have giant windows that almost occupy the

entire walls. Once I'm done I walk over to my small wooden closet and grab the first thing I see which is

a winter coat and that won't work since I live in New York and its summer I'll let you figure it out. The

next thing I get is a tunic shirt, flower shorts and crème flats that lace up to me thighs. I don't bother to

brush my hair since that would take me 3 days I just put a flower headband on and go. I always wear my

flower headband since I have Demeter powers and the headband amplifies them. Oh, you must be

wondering how does a daughter of Calypso and Leo have Demeter Powers? I mean my dad is a fire user

and my mom lost her powers well… I'm adopted. Not really adopted just one day my mom found me as

a newborn on the front steps with a note that said: "from the Gods to Leo Valdez and Calypso Valdez".

Over time my parents just guessed I was a daughter of Demeter because of my powers since I have

never been claimed which is weird since after the second titan war my Uncle Percy said all demi-gods

must be claimed by the age of 12 and I turned 12 in September. Anyway, once I'm downstairs I see that

the kitchen is on fire then it goes out since my house is fireproof. Hey, when you have 2 fire users in one

house you have to make sure your house stays standing. I was wondering if it was my brother Aaron or

my dad my question gets answered when my mom tells Aaron to be more careful and trying to be

serious while my dad is laughing in the background. He goes up to Aaron and says "that's my boy" which

earns him a slap from my mom. If you're thinking whoa she describes this so naturally even though

what's going on is crazy, well this is my house and this happens on a regular basis yeah. Even though

Aaron and I aren't actual brother/sister he looks a lot like me except his hair is a darker brown almost

black while mine is a more Caramel, and wavier, less curly but I have brown eyes and so does he. Then I

go over to the table and say good morning to my mom and dad. My mom says good morning back while

my dad is still laughing. Then Aaron (who by the way is 16yrs old) says

"So excited for camp Sam?"

"Yes, this is the first year I get to go!"

"You are going to love it. Camp is the best place in the world"

Dad who finished laughing says

"And hey you might get claimed"

"Don't we already know it's Demeter?"

"That's our guess but you haven't been claimed yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe Demeter thinks you're not as great as the BigMcshizzle Supreme therefore not

worthy enough to get claimed" he says it in mocking tone but mom then adds

"Leo _you_ didn't get claimed until you were 16"

I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same I know, childish, but dad never stops being childish with Aaron and me then my mom says

"Alright, you two. Sam, Aaron you better get going or you'll be late for your last day of school."

With that, we say bye to our mom and dad and Aaron quickly grabs another piece of bacon before

heading out the door (boys). Aaron takes me to school for safety reasons even though it's just around

the corner but with a demi-god/legacy you never know. Once I get to school Aaron and I say our

goodbyes and he heads to his school. The school I go to is called "Goode Junior High" my parents went

to Goode but they also opened a Junior High. The minute I step in I'm greeted by a hug that almost

knocks me down. My friend Carmen is looking at me beaming then I ask

"Why are you so happy"

"I'm going to Camp Jupiter" did I mention Carmen is a demi-god daughter of Venus

"Really!" wait let me explain Camp Jupiter is a year-round camp unlike Camp Half-blood which gives you

the option of year round and Carmen's dad has been reluctant to let her go but she really wants to go

since she is a Roman demi-god I guess her dad let her go

"Yeah, my dad said that I have to call him every day but I can GO!"

"Yay. I'm so happy for you" then the realization dawns on me, I am never going to see her, only maybe

on Christmas, but she will want to spend time with her dad on Christmas and me with my family. My

smile fades and turns into a frown, Carmen completely oblivious to why I am sad gives me a questioning

look so I explain.

"Camp Jupiter is a year-round camp"

"Yeah," she says still not getting it

"I'm going to Camp Half-blood not a year round camp"

"Yeah" I can't believe she is still not getting it

"You are going to a year-round camp" she is STILL oblivious to what I'm saying

"Carmen don't you get it" I'M NOT GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Well not for a long time!"

Her excitement fades, then she screams. I have no idea why until I see a spider. I let out a sigh at

Carmen. She can kill monsters but whenever she sees any type of bug she freaks out saying it's gross.

Then my other friend who is a mortal Danny comes up and kills it with his book -

"No!" I yell

"What?"

"That's a living thing you can't just kill it! You can grab it gently and take it outside!"

"Was a living thing"

I grab the spider and somehow heal it -ok weird, then take it outside and head back to my friends. Both

Carmen and Danny (who by the way is a clear-sighted mortal who knows we're demi-gods) are looking

at me with confused looks.

"How did you do that?" Danny asks

"I have no idea"

"Well… we should … um …head to class"

"Yeah how about we forget that happened"

"Agreed," Danny and Carmen say in unison

We head to Biology class where we are dissecting frogs yippee! (note the sarcasm). I hate the fact that

they use poor innocent animals as science experiments. The teacher is discussing the rules and what we

are going to do with the frogs as I whisper to Carmen who is to my left

"These frogs were living things how could they just ask us to open them up to see how they work. How

would they like it if somebody killed them just to see how they worked? It's the exact same thing except

worse because the frogs can't defend themselves"

Mr. Lucas sees me whispering

"Miss Valdez is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

When teachers say this, most students stop talking and apologize or something along the lines so he

isn't expecting this

"In fact, there is something I'd like to share," I say.

He raises an eyebrow at me and says

"Oh"

"Well Mr. Lucas, how could you expect us to dissect these frogs when someone killed them for the sake

of experimentation? How would you like it if someone killed you, then took you to a class to be opened

up and experimented with? This is the exact same thing maybe even worse because those frogs couldn't

fight back! How could you bring those poor frogs into our classroom?"

When I finished talking I wished those frogs could just be brought back to life and jump back to where

they came from so we wouldn't have to open them. As if on command all of the frogs started jumping

out of the classroom causing Carmen to scream and stand on her chair yelling "Gross Slimy frogs" When

the commotion finally dies down and everyone goes back to their seats the bell saved me from an

explanation and I darted out of the classroom. Once far enough from the classroom so that I wouldn't

bump into Mr. Lucas I stopped. Most people would be out of breath for running that fast that far but I

have run way faster and way longer distances because of monsters. Carmen was first to catch up since

she also is a pretty good runner I think the whole demi-god/ legacy thing kinda makes you have to be a

good runner. When Danny catches up they give me questioning looks.

"What happened?" Danny asked

"I have no idea what happened in there"

"Wait isn't Apollo-like the god of healing and other stuff maybe you're his child"

"No, unless he really and I mean REALLY likes you will he bless you with the power to heal. His children

are just superior archers, musicians and healers they can't actually heal people"

We stood there silently thinking about what happened. Then the bell rang indicating the next class. The

rest of the day went by smoothly until the end of school. I said bye to Carmen who had promised to text

and call me every day and told Danny I'd see him when school starts again. I went to go wait for my

brother who gets out 30mins later than I do when I heard rumbling coming from the side of my school. I

walk over carefully hoping it's not a monster and if it is they don't see me because I left my belt. Ok, that

probably sounds weird but it turns into a belt and sheath with a sword in it guess who made that? If you

guessed Hephaestus, then you are mistaken my dad made a lot of these for legacy's and demi-gods who

live in the real world since it's easier to disguise. I had thought I would be fine and it was the last day of

school before summer what could go wrong? The answer to my question everything could go wrong

because at that moment I saw 10 hellhounds and one saw me!

A/N Wow this was really long and I was planning on making this one a full fight but I decided to leave it one a cliffhanger for 1 to annoy you and 2 because I really didn't want it to get this long. If I can get 3 reviews, I'll post a chapter tomorrow I promise. So I know this was kinda boring but it was info you had to know about her in order to know one of the main characters. If you see any mistakes PM me and I'll edit it.


	2. Sam Valdez (Samantha)

A/N Hiya Guys! Ok so really I had not been expecting so many views I mean yeah it's not like it's 100 or even 20 but this is my first fanfic so I was expecting maybe 3 but no I got 12! It may seem small but this is really exciting for me I was literally running around my house yelling I got 12 views! Anyway, you guys made me get up and actually write another chappy of the story so here you go Chappy 2!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it I… don't… own… PJO *Breaks down sobbing*

Edited 8/27/16

Samantha Valdez – Chapter 2

 _I heard rumbling coming from the side of my school. I walk over carefully hoping it's not a monster and if it is they don't see me because I left my belt that turns into a belt and sheath with a sword in it guess who made that? If you guessed Hephaestus, then you are mistaken my dad made a lot of these for legacy's and demi-gods who live in the real world since it's easier to disguise. I had thought I would be fine and it was the last day of school before summer what could go wrong? The answer to my question everything could go wrong because at that moment I saw 10 hellhounds and one saw me!_

The hell hound lunges at me and I roll out of the way barely making it out on time. He comes at me again and I side step but the hellhound was expecting it his paws lunge to the side and make a deep cut from my shoulder to my wrist. I quickly stand up again but the hellhound is faster and he grabs me with his paws. I have no idea what to do I just put my hands in front of me and yell bracing myself for his teeth to penetrate my skin. All of the sudden a mixture of lighting, wind, fire, water, plants and spells attack it and killing it I fall as the hellhound turns to dust luckily I roll and break my fall. As I look at the pile of dust I can't help but cry because it was a living thing I could have tamed it. Then I imagine it being Mrs. O' Leary my Uncle Percy's hellhound and I cry harder. That's when the other hellhounds recover from their shock and come running towards me with more anger than before. I do the only thing that comes to mind I say "Stop" I know not the smartest move I could have done it even surprised me I'm always think everything through before I act but to my surprise they stopped so I tried something else "You are nice and friendly hellhounds" then they come towards me again but they don't look like they want to kill me they all pile up on me licking my face. I get up to see a gaping Aaron apparently he was ready to fight since he had an ax out when he saw that they were being friendly then Aaron sees the cut and his eyes fill with worry. He runs up to me and exams my arm then out of his tool belt pulls out a water bottle my dad made him a tool belt like the one he has. Aaron then asks "What happened?" I tell him everything and he is even more confused. He just stares at me in shock until I say "Aaron um… my arm" he seems to register what I just said and then says "Oh yeah" so he pours some water on it in order to clean it but instead it heals. Just like that, it all heals. He is even more wide-eyed now then he sees my face is green and I start to see black spots. I feel like fainting he gives me a sip of water and the last thing I see is him lifting me onto a hellhound before I black out.

I open my eyes to see my mom and dad. They have worried looks on their faces. I try to sit up but then get a pounding headache so I fall back on my bed my mom says "lay down honey. Don't try to get up. From what Aaron told me you are fine just tired because you used so much power during the fight" Dad then hands me a piece of ambrosia. I eat it and smile at the taste of mom's home-made cupcakes she makes every year for my birthday. I then ask "What do you think happened back there. I mean why do I have these powers and why did water heal me." I then explain what happened at school. Dad has a confused look and so does mom. Dad answers "We don't know sweetie. We do know one thing, though. Don't go thinking you're better than the Big McShizzleSupreme." I laugh at that and then say "Oh, and why not. Scared of competition dad?" he laughs "No, just making sure you know that your dad is and forever will be the best" I roll my eyes at him he then says "Alright kiddo you should probably get some rest tomorrow is a big day and hey you might find out what's with the whole creepy witch powers" I roll my eyes one more time before he kisses me gently on my forehead and so does mom who has been laughing at the two of us the whole time. "Goodnight Mom and Dad" they smile and say "Goodnight" back before turning off the lights.

A/N Sorry if it's a little fluffy but I just love fluff so yeah. I hope you guys like it. Sorry we haven't gotten on the quest yet I hoping chappy 5 will be them going to CHB and next chappy you will find out who them is implying I mean besides Sam and if I didn't make it clear because some say my writing isn't clear they call Samantha Sam. Until next time and please please please review!


	3. Devon Zhang

**A/N Wow so I wasn't expecting 25 views when I first joined fanfiction I thought maybe 5 views but no 25 views! Ok so just a heads up I won't be uploading August 2** **nd** **-6** **th** **because I'm going to a sleep -away camp but the other days I should be fine. I also might not be able to post very often this week because we have family over. Anyways do I have to say it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or divergent yeah I added this here you'll see there I got those nasty words out. On with the story**

Chapter 3 – Devon Zhang

Today is my birthday and I'm 12yrs old and you must be thinking Happy Birthday or Hope you have a great birthday but please don't because I'm going to have an awful birthday no matter how many cheesy cards you send me. Why you many wonder because I have to choose to go to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood and it's hard because I don't want to leave my parents who are Frank and Hazel but you must have guessed but there is a lot of pressure here considering my dad was praetor and everyone expects me to be one but the truth is I don't want to be a leader and in camp half-blood I wouldn't have to be and I'm not expected to be one either. Plus, there is a slight chance a wolf will devour me if I'm weak and in Camp Half-blood if I am weak they would still accept me but I would really hate to leave my parents and sister considering I would have to go year round because I would have nothing to do here and Camp Jupiter is year round.

You may be thinking you will get to see them the choice is obvious CHB but I also have friends here and they are going to Camp Jupiter and I would miss a chance to train with Lupa because what if I'm not weak then…ugh just forget it I'll blurt out whatever comes to mind when my parents ask me. I get out of bed and head to my closet I get out a red t-shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes then go to the wall with different kinds of arrows some normal but most magical I get a mixture of arrows and grab my bow. I look in the mirror as I pass by I look like my mom with cinnamon brown hair, curly hair and dark skin but my eyes aren't gold my sisters are mine are brown like my dad's. I head out to the dining room for breakfast. I'm deep in thought trying to figure out which Camp to go to and apparently I look frustrated because my dad says something breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh sorry what dad?"

"I asked if anything's wrong?"

"Oh I'm fine just thinking"

"About…" he can tell something's wrong

"Um… about…uh" you must be wondering why I'm trying to hide this. My mom and dad saved the world they would think it's silly to be so frustrated as something like choosing camps. Something in the back of my mind tells me that I know my parents and there not like that but at the moment I wasn't seeing them I was seeing those 2 people who saved us all and I can never be like. My mom sees the sadness in my face as I think that I can never be like them and she looks at me then says.

"What's wrong Devon?"

"Nothing, it's... it's nothing really"

"Devon you can tell us anything. It can't be that bad and if it is we will help you through it" her eyes are filled with concern

"That's exactly it! It's not that bad" now my parents are confused

"What?"

"It's just…" I then look into my mom's golden eyes and something comes over me

"It's just you and dad saved the world! You'll think my worrying is dumb. It's fine." My dad then steps in and says

"No, we won't because you are not us and you have your own problems when I was your age my most important worry was when I broke something and that my grandma was going to find out so you can tell us" now I'm finally seeing my parents and so I say everything. Once I'm done they look at me and my dad then says

"We will always be able to see you if you chose camp half-blood through video chat well the one your Uncle Leo made and if you don't want to train with Lupa that's fine there are many great instructors at camp and they are both great places you will know which camp is right when the moment comes. Remember we will love you just as much no matter which you choose"

"Thanks, dad" then he and mom hug me and mom adds

"Don't ever think we will think something that's bothering you is dumb whatever it is they are your problems and if they are bothering you then we will help you without a second thought. Ok?"

"Ok." That's when Emily my 16yr old sister comes running in (she if you didn't know decided to go to CJ)

She then says "Monster attack outside the borders of Camp Jupiter!" when I hear that I run out. I see a hydra and it must have been hit in its heads a few times because it has 36 heads! I shoot an arrow and explodes one of the heads with fire which is the only way to kill it but there are still 35 heads to go! I then look at everyone and they are expecting me to lead great!

I then say "Ok each of you will have to take 3 heads. Christina takes 3 heads, Beatrice takes 3 heads, I will take 3 heads, Emily takes 3 heads, Tobias takes 3 heads, Zeke takes 3 heads, Uriah takes3 heads, Jeanine takes 3 heads and Edith takes 3 heads you can help each other since there will still be 8 heads still remaining." Then I go into battle. Beatrice (Tris for short she changed it since she came here) and Christina use revolvers, Tobias uses knives while Tris shoots a bullet to keep it from growing more, Emily uses a flaming dagger courtesy of Uncle Leo. Zeke and Uriah use swords while Christina shoot bullets to keep it from getting more heads and I shoot fire arrows.

Everything is going fine until Emily gets knocked out because the tail hits her and one of its fangs cut a deep gash into her leg. I watch her limp body fly across the battlefield. That's when I shoot 8 arrows aiming for each of the heads and it dissolves.

I didn't do it before in risk that I would miss and make it angrier but I don't care right know so I just run over to Emily's limp body and watch as Zeke and Tobias carry her to the hospital before stopping at our house to tell my mom the news. I help clean everything up and stay calm. I get home and its only my mom and I break down crying because I don't know if she will live that's when my dad gets home. I run to my room because I can't let my dad see me cry I mean I am a legacy of Pluto and Mars I can't break down he would tell me that I'm unworthy of being a legacy of Mars. Again in the back of my mind tells me that's not my dad he would never say nor believe that but like always I see him as a hero and not my dad. I clean my face to make sure you can't tell I was crying then walk out to meet my dad. When he sees me his eyes fill with concern and apparently I didn't do too good of a job when cleaning up because he says

"Devon, have you been crying?" I was expecting to hear a disapproving voice since I was thinking he would be mad at me because I was crying but his tone was a worried one and now I remember my dad is the complete opposite of what a son of Mars should be and I break down crying. He comes over and comforts me. I look at his face and notice he has been crying too. In between sobs I ask

"Will she live?"

"She is out cold and lost a lot of blood but she will live. They guess she might wake up in an hour or so."

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course" then he turns to my mom

"Hazel want to come see Emily?"

"Well, of course!" With that, we all go to the hospital in New Rome to see Emily. When we get their mom runs over to Emily who is still asleep and starts crying then dad and I follow her after a few minutes a nurse comes and says "I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. and Mrs. Zhang we are short on doctors do you mind helping us because quite a few people got injured during the attack. My parents look reluctant to leave her but I say "I'll stay with her" they nod at the nurse look back at Emily one more time before leaving. 1 hour Later

I'm looking out the window when I hear a low voice say

"Devon?"

"Emily!" I give her a tight hug

"Devon…can't… breathe"

"Oh sorry" I let her go

"Where is mom, dad?"

"Oh, they had to go help with the other wounded they are short on doctors. I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Look, Devon, I'm kinda sleepy but I need to tell you something before the doctors say you have to leave."

"Ok, what is it?"

"You cannot stay at Camp Jupiter you have to go to Camp Half-blood"

"What why?"

"You have an important role to play"

"How do you know?"

"I had a dream"

"What is it what do I have to do"

"You'll find out" then the doctor comes in and says I have to leave. I hug her goodbye and go to the waiting room. After a few minutes, my parents come out and we head home in silence. Lost in thought about what she meant and important role I don't notice we are home until I see my dad open the door. I decide to ask my parent if they know

"Mom, Dad can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, what is it honey?" my mom says

"Well, when I was talking to Emily she said something about having an important role to play and needing to go to CHB in order to fulfill it. Do you know anything about that?"

My mom and dad share a look that I can't read and my dad says

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you"

"So does everyone know!"

"No, and we are not 100% sure but we still can't tell you I'm sorry"

"Why!? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE! WHY CAN'T I KNOW! JUST TELL ME!"

My mom gives me a warning look and says sternly

"Devon"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly

"We can't tell you because you will find out in the correct time there is a reason you don't know this. Of course, we don't want you to die we love you very much but we just can't tell you."

Then my dad says

"Don't worry too much about it we can't hide from fate but we can interpret it to our advantage, for example, do you remember the prophecy of the seven?"

"A little bit," I say a little embarrassed at how I exploded earlier

Mom then says

"Ok, well it goes like this:

 _Seven half- bloods shall answer the call_

 _To storm or fire, the earth must fall_

 _An oath to keep with his final breath_

 _Two foes bear arms at the doors of death_ " Two of these lines scared us, for example, _to storm or fire the earth must fall_ we thought it meant your Uncle Jason or Leo would destroy the world but your Aunt Piper said Gaea is the earth so what if it's going to either be your Uncle Jason or Leo that destroy Gaea. Another line was a _n oath to keep with his final breath_ well that meant someone was going to die well your Uncle Leo did die but found a loophole and came back to life. See so whenever something seems so obviously terrible remember this story"

I have to admit that made me feel better.

 **A/N Ok guys that was super long I told you this one would be longer. I even had more planned for this chappy but I guess they will get to camp in the next chappy. I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	4. Devon Zhang 4

**A/N: Hey guys so I can't believe it we got 43 views! Wow thank you so much! So next week I won't be able to update because I'm going to LDS Girls Camp! I'll try to post on Monday or Sunday which are the days before I leave but I might not be able to so just a heads up. Anyway on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick then I would not be making fanfictions now would I? So no I don't own PJO and HOO sadly**

Devon's POV

 _Two of these lines scared us for example to storm or fire the earth must fall we thought it meant your Uncle Jason or Leo would destroy the world but your Aunt Piper said Gaea is the earth so what if to your Uncle Jason or Leo Gaea must be defeated. Another line was an oath to keep with his final breath well that meant someone was going to die well your Uncle Leo did die but found a loop hole and came back to life. See so whenever something seems so obviously terrible remember these"_

 _I have to admit that made me feel better._

The rest of the day went on normally no monster attacks but I still wasn't sure if I really wanted to leave my family. So I spent the maybe last day with my parents for a while in my room worrying if I should go to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-blood smart right? I ate lunch in my room and everything not the best choice but hey I need time to think. It was when my mom called me to dinner when I decided I would go to Camp Half-blood great my last day with my parents until Winter Break which is during the week of Christmas and I spent it all day in my room! I go to the dining room and we start eating my parents are in the middle of a conversation when I blurt out

"I'm going to Camp Half-blood!" I just wanted to get it over with

"That's great sweetie, it's a wonderful place" my mom says

"Yeah you'll love it there" my dad says

"We will miss you but remember where just on shadow travel away" my mom said. I gave my mom and dad a hug

"Ok, we better get going then to the sign in place before the close" my dad says

So we head to a room where there are a few people since most of the 12yr olds already decided. We get in line once we get to the front of the line we find Reyna. She is the one in charge of getting kids to the Camp they want. She goes up to say hi to my Mom and Dad then to me.

"Hey Devon" my parents are transferring me to CHB  
"Hi Aunt Reyna"

"So which camp are you going to?"

"Oh I'm going to Camp Half-blood"

"Really, that's the one Bianca is going to also" **A/N sorry for those who ship solangelo but I ship Rico (Reyna/Nico) so there married and have kids in this fic**

"Oh that's cool." Now here is a fact she is as scary as my Uncle Nico maybe scarier so I try to say this as happy as possible because don't tell anyone but I'm deathly afraid of Bianca. She seems to believe it then my parents come and she leads us towards the hellhounds. I say goodbye to my parents and Reyna then mount on the hellhound and disappear.

 **A/N ok so this one is a short one but I'm experiencing writers block good thing I have an outline which helps since it has the general idea without it I wouldn't have written this chappy. Hopefully I can get the next chappy in by tomorrow but I just really wanted to update! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Sam Valdez 5

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! Wow, my week has been crazy! So when I opened my email this morning and I know this was sent last week and I just saw it but I'd like to thank** **JustAnotherHPFangirl** **and** **Lousia33** **for following my story and** **Lousia33** **for putting this story as your faves! Oh, and thank you for your review** **JustAnotherHPFangirl!** **I know it's not much but you should have seen me I was jumping up and down running because I seriously doubted anyone was reading my story! Now to answer your review:  
** **JustAnotherHPFangirl: Ok, so thank you for saying that you liked it! Thank you for also the feedback about my grammar I will check it more carefully now.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could own PJO and HOO I don't ok I don't!**

 **Chapter 5 – Samantha Valdez**

" _Alright kiddo you should probably get some rest tomorrow is a big day and hey you might find out what's with the whole creepy witch powers" I roll my eyes one more time before he kisses me gently on my forehead and so does mom who has been laughing at the two of us the whole time. "Goodnight Mom and Dad" they smile and say "Goodnight" back before turning off the lights._

My alarm clock goes off and as I wake up I hear my mom scolding my dad for burning the lawn on fire. People ask why we have a sprinkler to go off whenever it senses smoke well there you go my Dad. I laugh and realize I feel a lot better than I did before so I get out of bed and quickly put on my Camp Half-blood t- shirt (Aaron got me one last summer), shorts, my belt, flower crown, and converse. I run down-stairs where my mom is making scrambled eggs. I sit down after saying good morning to my parents. Aaron them comes down-stairs and I hear him moan as he sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Mom's making scrambled eggs!" he says this like it answers everything

"And?"

"And? I don't like scrambled eggs!"

"Yeah you do"

"But there not my favorite"

"Whatever at camp can't you have whatever you want for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Forget it!" My brother will eat anything but eggs is the one thing he will eat but complain about! We eat breakfast and I kinda zone out just thinking about what camp will be like mainly because I'm excited but also because he was mainly complaining and occasionally saying something about camp. We finish breakfast and Mom, Dad, Aaron and I head to the car. Dad starts driving and Mom turns back and asks me

"How are you feeling Sam?"  
"Better way better!"

"Good. So are you excited for your first year at camp!"

"Yeah! After everything you, dad and Aaron said about it and how excited Aaron was when he got back from his first year it seems amazing!" That's when dad decides to come into our conversation

"Yeah, it's amazing you can really feel the love when everyone is punching you after being gone for a few months! Oh and you can really feel the love when the head activity's director who is more like the head of the camp kicks you in the gut with his horse legs! Yeah amazing place!" then my mom replies

"Leo, it was almost a year **(A/N I don't remember how long it said in the trials of Apollo and I can't find my copy of The Hidden Oracle so I'm not sure if this is right. If you know please tell me)** and everyone thought, you were dead not to mention you made Harley who was 8 at the time cry! I think you deserved it"

"Let me remind you I did leave to SAVE YOU!"

"And thank you for that but still" they want on and on and I'll just save you from hearing this.

-Line Break-

Ok so were back and now at camp half -blood your welcome! Aaron leaves to the Hephaestus cabin after saying bye to our parents. So my parents go to tell Chiron that I'm here and I follow them. I see my Uncle Grover, Chiron and sadly Mr. D don't tell him I said that! I run up and hug my Uncle Grover then go up to Chiron and hug him

"Hi, Chiron!"  
"Hello my child"

"So I hear you kicked my dad in the gut when he came back from saving mom. Is that true?"

"Yes?"

"Good you have now become my favorite person" then I tackle him into a hug and my dad says

"Hey!" I say bye to my mom and my dad says

"Well, I guess Aaron my favorite child now," he says mockingly. I hug him and mom and they head back to the car. I then tell Uncle Grover, Chiron, and Mr. D what happened.

"Do you have any idea why?" I say and Mr. D becomes uneasy

"Uh, no idea Selena Valentine""Um, it's Sa-"

"I know what I said Sir Vegan"  
"How is that even close to my name its S-"

"Don't correct me Sad Vacuum"

"Forget it! Chiron?"

"No child I don't know which was your strongest one?"

"Uh… water."

"So it might be best to join the Poseidon Cabin if you have his children's powers I'm sure he'd let you"

"Ok thank you Chiron" That's when Aaron comes in he greets everyone then turns to Chiron

"Chiron would you like me to show her around now or should I come back later?"

"No just finished," I say goodbye and walk out with Aaron. He shows me around camp and then we get to what used to be a U of cabins but now is just random cabins placed everywhere and a faint U could be made out he asks me "So Sam which cabin. I heard what Chiron told you"

"You were eavesdropping!"

"A little?"

"Ugh, whatever you're off the hook this once since I would have told you anyway! Poseidon Cabin."

With that, he leads me to where the cabin is.

 **A/N Ok sorry that took me forever to write I mean I started this at 10:00am but then I had to go out and I bunch of things happened but at least I uploaded. So the next update will come either this week which I doubt or next week but school is starting so I might only upload Saturday's. Also if you see any grammar mistake feel free to PM me because I might have missed some.**


	6. Devon Zhang 6

**A/N: Ok so school started but I'll be updating Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday! I do home-school and so I decided to do this as my writing well I do part home-school I go to school Monday and Thursday. Ok, so** **JustAnotherHPFangirl** **you have no idea how much it means to me for you to review and tell me you like my story! Since this is my first fanfic ever I didn't know if people would like it so thank you so much for putting this as one of your faves and for reviewing again! Now to answer your review P.S reviews like yours are the reason I write!**

 **JustAnotherHPFangirl: First of all, thank you for saying it is amazing I really didn't know if this story was good or not so thank you! It made me so happy that you said you were excited because that means people actually want to read my story so thank you! Oh, I don't think I'm as good as Uncle Rick but thanks anyways. Oh and don't worry I didn't get offended by any of what you said I know I'm not the best at editing so thank you for calling me out on that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO if I did would I be writing a fanfiction especially since I so want the next TOA book to come out? Oh, I don't think so!**

 **Ok so if you're still reading this I give you digital blue cookies because wow that was long! On with the story**

 _"Oh, that's cool." Now here is a fact she is as scary as my Uncle Nico maybe scarier so I try to say this as happy as possible because don't tell anyone but I'm deathly afraid of Bianca. She seems to believe it then my parents come and she leads us towards the hellhounds. I say goodbye to my parents and Reyna then mounts on the hellhound and disappear._

So I got there it was 8pm since I left at 5pm and there is a 3-hour difference. At this time, it's still light and classes are over there nothings planned since they do the campfire later so everyone is just hanging out. I take the backpack off the hellhound and start walking toward the big house which stands out above everything. Once I get there I see Chiron and guy in a leopard print shirt who is drinking coke and I see a Faun wait no a Satyr is what I think the Greeks call it. The man drinking a coke is the first to speak. "Oh yay, another pest to deal with! I guess I should give the welcome. Welcome to Camp Half-blood a place where blah blah blah blah and all that sappy stuff like glad you're here even though I'm not glad. I'm Mr. D and do what I say unless you like being turned into a dolphin!" Wait Mr. D is he Bacchus but in Greek form? I keep thinking about this until someone slaps me on the back of my head

"OW!"

"Roman stop thinking about my Roman form you're giving me a headache!" So he is Bacchus! I stop thinking about it since he is a god and I should probably do as he says. I bow and say "Lord Dionysus" as I do this I see the Satyr trying to hide a laugh. I look at him confused when he sees my face he responds

"Hey I'm Grover Underwood and I haven't seen anyone bow to Mr. D and call him a lord in such a long time. He is here as a punishment and he will be here for a long time and has been here for a long time so no one bows since we see him every day"

"Oh," I turn a little red because I should have known my parents told me about this. That's when Chiron steps in.

"Devon Zhang so nice to see you choose camp half-blood!" I hear Mr. D mumble something about roman and should have stayed in California.

"Hi, Chiron!" If you're wondering how I know him some of my Aunts and Uncles are Nico, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth how could I not!

"So my child, are you staying for the summer or year round?"

"Year-round."

"Well, then we look forward to having you with us!" Then I hear Mr. D grumbling more insults to Romans I'm really getting irritated by him so I turn to him and say

"Oh, Mr. D! Now I remember my Uncle Percy talks about you! I think his words were annoying and snobby."

"Why how dare you talk to me that way! I should turn you into a dolphin no worse I should turn you into a guinea pig just like Circe did to that horrible Peter Johnson!" That's when Aaron comes in and sees Mr. D fuming he grabs my arm and pulls me out of there while I'm saying goodbye to Grover and Chiron who are desperately trying to calm Mr. D down. Ok so was that the smartest thing to do probably not but it was worth it! After we are outside of the big house Aaron lets go of my arm and says

"Devon are you crazy he may not be on Olympus anymore but he is still a god!"

"Nice to see you too Aaron. How is Uncle Frank? Oh, my Dad, he is fine! How is Elizabeth my best friend your sister? Oh, Elizabeth, she is also fine you know in the hospital but she'll get better!" I mumble to myself as Aaron scolds me about not upsetting Mr. D. At the words that his best friend (Oh and if you didn't know Elizabeth and Aaron are best friends) is in the hospital he stops

"What!"

"So now you listen to me! Yeah, Liz is in the hospital the doctors say she will be fine just needs rest."

"Oh good" he visibly relaxes when I say she is going to be ok

"What no hey Devon!"

"Ok, Hey Devon you're lucky to still be human!"

"Ok sorry!" **(A/N by the way if you think Devon's personality changed that's because he is no longer with the Romans who are stricter and he is also with the other people this is how he is like with his friends just thought I should clarify since his personality did seem to change)**

"Anyway let me give you a tour of the camp." As we walk around I see that the Camp is so cool and as much as I hate to admit better than Camp J.

 **A/N So my chapter aren't that long but I will update as soon as possible maybe tomorrow night if not as soon as possible on Friday! Please, Review, favorite, etc.!**


	7. Sam Valdez 7

**A/N Gods of Olympus I got 149 views on my other story for Percy's Birthday! So I really want more views and reviews on this story. For those who do read my story please please please share with your friends well if you like it of course. They don't even have to review if they don't want to create an account. Just this is my first story and I really want more people to read it so please share and if there is anything you might want to see or anything that could be fixed then review and tell me. Flames will be given to Hestia but not constructive criticism and if maybe one of them seems OOC I can also fix that so really don't be scared.**

 **Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it I don't own PJO or HOO trust me I've asked the Gods plenty of time and I still don't own them**

 **Chapter 7 – Sam Valdez**

" _Ok thank you Chiron" That's when Aaron comes in he greets everyone then turns to Chiron_

" _Chiron would you like me to show her around now or should I come back later?"_

 _"No just finished," I say goodbye and walk out with Aaron. He shows me around camp and then we get to what used to be a U of cabins but now is just random cabins placed everywhere and a faint U could be made out he asks me "So Sam which cabin. I heard what Chiron told you"_

" _You were eavesdropping!"_

" _A little?"_

" _Ugh, whatever you're off the hook this once since I would have told you anyway! Poseidon Cabin."_

 _With that, he leads me to where the cabin is._

We are at the entrance to the Poseidon Cabin and I turn to Aaron.

"Well I'll see you around now leave" I jokingly push him away and he fakes mock hurt

"Sam I thought you would want me here!"

"You showed me around and now I'm at my cabin so bye!"

"See you around, ungrateful sister!" he says as he is walking away. I wave and roll my eyes. I then turn towards the door I open it and am greeted by the smell of the ocean. I look around and it looks exactly like Uncle Percy said it looked like. I scan the people which aren't hard since there are only 4 other people here but I don't see Jake he must have chosen Athena or isn't here yet. One girl with black hair but not as black as my Uncle Percy, sea-green eyes, and tannish skin notices me. She doesn't look that much older than me but she is taller than me she has a little bit of make-up on, boots, skinny jeans and a CHB t-shirt she also has her nail painted an ocean blue. She walks up to me and says

"Hi my name is Hannah and welcome to the Poseidon Cabin what your name?" she says this pretty normally not super cheerful not bored just normal

"Uh, hi my name is Samantha Valdez but everyone calls me Sam"

"Wait, Valdez? Like legacy of Hephaestus?"

"Well, you see I'm adopted so not really. I also have power over water but I haven't been claimed or have the slightest idea how to use them."

"Weird, how old are you?"

"I'm 12 but I turned 12 in September so…"

"Well you could still be claimed I'm 13 but I was claimed the last day of camp which was when I was about to turn 13 so it happens. That doesn't matter though welcome to the family" she hugs me and whispers "You are going to have so much fun." When we pull apart I ask her

"So are you the head counselor for this cabin or…?"

"Oh, that's my sister, but we don't go year round and she gets off at school today. I live pretty close to Camp so I came here yesterday after school"

"Oh cool, I live in Manhattan and got off of school yesterday so did she ask you to do this?"

"Yeah, any way you should probably pick a bunk" I walk over to one of the top bunks that looks unoccupied

"Is this one ok?"

"Do you know Percy Jackson?"

"Who doesn't?"

"No, I mean like know him?"

"Yeah, I call him Uncle Percy."

"Ok, because that was his bunk and no one's used it ever since he left CHB"

"Why?"

"Well he IS the Savior of Olympus so we should respect him by keeping his bunk unoccupied but since you know him it should be fine"

"Yeah, I know him and I know he doesn't care if you use it or not. Hades, he even preferred it if you used it since he doesn't like that much attention"

"Hey you're the one who knows him not us"

"He's your half-brother I'm sure he would also feel weird if you were to respect him like this"

"Ok, you know him so go ahead use it." I dump my bags on the bunk. Hannah climbs up on her bunk which is right beside mine I sit so I'm facing her.

"So, this is your second year?"

"Well no, I've been here since I was 8 so this is my 5th year"

"Wow, why is that?"

"My scent is pretty strong and I needed to train younger but I'm not year round"

"Oh ok, have you ever been on a quest?"

"No, but I wish I could go on one I mean I've trained my whole life for a quest"

"Oh well are you good at fighting"

"Well, I don't want to brag but I beat Maya La Rue from the Ares cabin so yeah" we laugh and talk for a while longer until she says that I should probably unpack I agree and start to unpack.

 **A/N So pretty short but I'll try to update tomorrow so when I said I would be updating Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday well I'm sorry but I might not be able to since sometimes I have to do something else for home-school. So I can't promise I'll post 3 times a week but I can promise I will always update at least once a week.**

 **So Love it , like it , hate it (hopefully not that one) tell me in the reviews.**


	8. Devon Zhang 8

**A/N hey guys so sorry I haven't uploaded this week my mom has been asking me to do other things for writing but I will update today because I need to upload a chapter a week and I might put up another chapter depends on how long this one takes me since we are getting to the quest so I'm excited about that and want to get there a soon as possible. Anyways on with the story!**

 **Zeus: you must put a disclaimer**

 **Me: Zeus what are you doing here you're not part of this story!**

 **Zeus: I'm part of every story I am king of the Gods (thunder rumbling in the distance)**

 **Me: Self-centered**

 **Zeus: What?!**

 **Me: nothing just um**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. There happy?! Or icarly yeah read A/N at the bottom to hear that story**

" _Oh good" he visibly relaxes when I say she is going to be ok_

" _What no hey Devon!"_

 _"Ok, Hey Devon you're lucky to still be human!"_

" _Ok sorry!"_

 _"Anyway let me give you a tour of the camp." As we walk around I see that Camp is so cool and as much as I hate to admit better than Camp J._

So the rest of the tour Aaron mainly told me about the places but we didn't talk much since I was too in awe to say anything though Aaron would occasionally scold me again for angering Mr. D (Aaron can't seem to let that go.) We then finally got to the cabin section and Aaron was finishing lecturing me for the 100th time of that tour I was so happy to be free from him! He is worse than Romans! He asked me

"So Hades or Ares?"

"Um…?" so Bianca will probably choose Hades since it's either that or Ares but I can't see her with those people so I don't want to room with her because as I said before I am deathly afraid of her so Ares it is!

"Ares"

"Ok, its perfect those are the people who like to anger Mr. D"

"Will you let it go, Aaron!"

"Fine just don't do it again."

"Yes, dad"

"Whatever, follow me to your cabin" I smirk since that means I won and when he sees my smirk he turns back and grabs my ear so the rest of the way to my cabin was me saying ow.

We get to my cabin and he lets go of my ear. I rub my ear and now it's his turn to smirk. I scowl at him and say

"Hey what was that for"

"Nothing you're just annoying"

"Haha. Bye Aaron, you're welcome for telling you about my sister"

"Oh no you're welcome for saving you from Mr. D" he then says goodbye and leaves so I turn around to face my cabin. I take a deep breath and walk in. I walk in and I'm so glad I took a deep breath outside this place smells of sweat with a hint of blood and it doesn't look much better. The place looks like an army base. I should have chosen Hades but I'm in here now and there is no going back. Then a girl around 15 notices me she has red hair pulled back in a ponytail, black tank top, ripped camouflage jeans, combat boots, and freckles. The girl jumps off what I think is her bunk which is a top bunk and walks over to me.

"Hey, the names Maya La Rue daughter of Ares, not _a legacy_ daughter. You are?" she speaks in an Irish accent and she says Legacy like it's some sort of disease 

"Devon Zhang legacy of Mars"

"Not only a Roman but not a true demi-god you must be pretty weak"

"No, I'm not weak. Oh and are you by any chance related to Clarisse Rodriguez?"

"Well, we've got a smart one, don't we. Of course, she's my half- sister!" I go bright red when I notice my mistake. I get redder if that's even possible when the whole cabin laughs.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant like on the mortal side!"

"Ah see that makes more sense yes she is my cousin" ok so this may seem weird to most people because if Ares already had a kid with Clarisse's mom why would he later have on with one of Clarisse's family members well the gods are weird. Then Maya speaks as if just noticing something

"So wait did you say, Zhang?"

"Yes?"

"So what are your powers Legacy?"

"Fighting, shape shifting and brewing up jewels though I can only brew one an hour or else I get tired so that's why I chose Ares since the others I do with ease," I think that's a better excuse than saying I'm afraid of my cousin

"So you can fight, turn into puny animals and brew jewels at 1 an hour. Wow your weak but I should have known"

"What do you mean La Rue"

"Oh I mean your father's life depend on a stick and you can hardly do anything so like father like son weak!"

"My dad was a hero of Olympus."

"As I recall the first time it was Luke and the second time it was Leo"

"There were more people involved"

"well, of course, there were without the Ares cabin in the first and second war you would have lost, Roman"

"Why do keep saying Roman like an insult"

"Because all the Romans did in the first war was fight monsters while we fought the titans and in the second war all the Romans did was declare war which made fighting Gaea and her army harder because we had to deal with puny Romans. So weak and they always get in our way so it's an insult Roman"

"I thought the Romans and Greeks agreed to make peace?"

"That was the past generation of demi-gods and who said I agreed who said the new Ares cabin agreed. Face it you and all the other Romans are weak"

"Sure whatever" I like my dad don't really like fighting she apparently wanted to pick a fight because she charges at me with a sword at hand I don't have a sword so I play defense plus I don't want a fight.

"Listen, Maya, I don't want a fight"

"Why because you're too weak" she charges again and I turn into a tiger trip her then turn into a human again grab her sword and point it at her

"Are we done or am I still weak?" I didn't want to sound mean but I was tired of her. She scowls at me which I take as a sign of defeat. I back away and toss her sword back to her she catches it gives me a final glare and says

"Beginners luck plus you used your powers I bet you would have lost without them"

"So that means I'm not weak right?"

"You better show me some respect"

"Make me"

"You better watch your back, Zhang. You're on my list and you don't want to be on my list" with that she storms out of the cabin. As I process what she said I gulp she is pretty good and if she catches me by surprise she could win. I push that thought aside and focus on the matter at hand: finding myself a bunk. Then a girl around a year older than me comes up to me. Oh, no hope she doesn't want another fight because I really do not want to have to fight again! She is really tall and is skinny which is strange for an Ares kid but hey I don't like to fight which is also strange for an Ares kid. Anyway, she has brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. She is wearing a plain red v neck and leggings she walks up to me and says

"Wow you have guts to stand up to Maya that way"

"Uh… thanks?"

"Anyway, my name is Julia and yours is?"

"Hi, my name is Devon"  
"So this is your first year here?"

"Yeah"

"How old are you"  
"I'm 12"

"Oh wow! You look really sophisticated for 12!"

"Sophisticated?"

"Yeah like you look older sophisticated"

"Ok" so she doesn't really act like an Ares girl maybe she's not?

"So…" I start

"Are you a daughter of Ares?"

"Oh, no I probably should have said my last name its Julia Rodriquez"

"So your mom's Clarisse?" see that makes more sense her dad is a son of Hermes

"Yup, it's kinda cool having another legacy around"

"Are you the only one?"

"Yup! Oh and you can just dump your luggage on the bunk next to me it's the only one unoccupied"

"Thanks" I put my luggage on my bed when she says

"So now that were friends I need to show you something, by the way, feel free to make this the best day of your life the first day you became friends with Julia" she acts so much like the Travis and Connor it's scary. She opens her drawer and there are 4 small water balloons wrapped in napkins ok odd.

"Meets my babies we as in the Hermes campers pulled a prank but theses water balloons weren't big enough so they were going to pop them! Can you believe it they were going to pop poor defenseless water balloons so I being the amazing person I am adopted the water balloons!" she says this like it's the most natural thing in the world. She then starts telling me the names of her adopted water balloon children. Apparently, the white one is guppy the green one is Gibby then the 2 yellow ones are guppy number 1 and guppy number 2. **(A/N virtual high five if you got that)** So she really doesn't seem to be Ares especially when I see that she has a basketball and a unicycle by her bed with a picture of her riding it while playing basketball. So I ask the question that has been nagging at me since I got here.

"Julia?"

"yeah"

"Why is it that you're in the Ares cabin and not the Hermes because no offense but you seem more Hermes?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"No, really!"

"Well let's just say I have a skill that is worthy enough to be in Ares and I would love to be able to use it more which is why I'm here" ok so that kind of explained it but she wasn't buff so it wasn't excessive strength so what is it?

"what's that skill?"

"Oh you'll see tomorrow" She then gets up in attempt to seem mysterious but fails because she bonks her head on the top bunk

"You didn't see that," she says

"Sure I didn't" she then walks out of the cabin. I laugh and I'm glad I found a friend. I grab my luggage and start unpacking.

 **A/N sorry it took me forever to update but at least I got this in and it was a little longer than my usual so yay! Anyway, the 2 characters Hannah and Julia are based on 2 of my friends. So if you think the whole water balloon thing is really weird and saying would someone actually do that I assure you someone would. Julia actually did the whole water balloon thing and well I think she would want her deceased water balloon kids in here she also named them after Gibby and Guppy from icarly. So thank you, Julia, for the joke! Anyway thanks for reading this don't forget to fave/follow/review and tell your friends!**


	9. Sam Valdez 9

**A/N Sup guys so first of all I'm so sorry I didn't update these past few weeks I feel really bad it was crazy and I had it planned just not written out so really sorry second of all I'm seeing what it's like to update on my phone so this whole chapter is being written on the phone which I think is pretty cool but if this comes out horrible please tell me I'll go back to using my computer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO trust me I've tried.**

 _ **What happened in Chapter 7**_

 _ **Samantha chooses the Poseidon Cabin. She meets a girl named Hannah. They become friends. Hannah will train her how to use her water powers. Hannah doesn't know that she also has other powers**_ **.**

I wake up and quickly go outside ignoring the fact that I'm in my pj's. It's around 5am so the sun is just rising. I love waking up at sunrise everything is so peaceful and the sky is beautiful. I'm outside admiring the sky and taking in the smell of the morning mixed with the smell of the ocean when Hannah wakes up and walks up beside me on the porch.

"Hey, Sam," she says startling me I jump

"What the hades!" I say but then I notice it's her

"Oh, hey Hannah"

"Oh sorry did I scare you"

"a little but it's fine"

"I didn't know you woke up so early. It's usually just me who is awake"

"Yeah I love waking up to the sunset and the morning breeze it's perfect. The bonus of staying in this cabin is it smells like the ocean and in the morning it smells like the ocean in the morning." I sniff the air and sigh. Hannah laughs and says

"I like waking up this early because the people at camp our crazy. A girl needs her alone time but hey you seem sane so I might key word might let you see my secret place that me and my friend share" as she says friend she gets a look that you don't have to be an Aphrodite girl to know that it means love.

"So just your friend and is this friend maybe a he?"

"Yes he is a he and just friends"

"Really what's his name"

"yes and his name is Luke"

"Son of?"

"Hermes"

"Oh, so you like bad boys huh?"

"NO! I don't like him he is an annoying prankster who I could never date"

"You know that's what my Aunt Annabeth said about my Uncle Percy! And if you think he is annoying why are you friends"

"Um... He can be funny?" who does she think she is fooling she is head over heels for him just doesn't know it... yet.

"Really. Oh, wait is he your annoying prankster!" She blushes when I say that and that just tells me that she likes him more.

"Whatever let's go he's probably already there". With that, she walks away obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Wait!"

"What?" she says it normally so I know she isn't mad

"I'm not going to go see a maybe cute guy in my pj's and I don't think you do either"

She once more blushes at my statement and walks back to the cabin and I follow her.

I go to my drawer and pull out shorts with flowers on the side, a loose brown tank top, and sandals since were going to the beach.

I go to the bathroom to change and take a shower then head out. I see Hannah is wearing a light pink shirt with a starfish on it, blue jeans, light blue sandals, a trident necklace and anchor earrings. She is not wearing any makeup but is finishing up painting her nails a really nice beach pattern. (A/N to see her outfit go to my profile) She looks really pretty. Though we are going to get dirty so I don't know why all the effort oh, wait I do she likes Luke so she wants to look pretty for him.

"So, ready for your date with Luke?"

"What!?"

"What you seem to be putting a lot of effort into your appearance for a day of training!"

"I like looking my best"

"Sure."

"Whatever let's go or I'm leaving you!"

"Fine, I'm coming" With that she walks out with me following her. Camp never stops to amaze me. The beach is beautiful! The water is crystal clear and the white sand is smooth and sparkles in the morning sun. We keep walking until there is a cave Hannah leads me through it and seashells are littering the floor. We are under a rocky path that my uncle Percy said he would go to when he needed to think at which my aunt Annabeth said "Seaweed brain can think hurry call Hephaestus TV!" they were just nice that way. I find that the cave is not a cave but a tunnel and at the end, there is seaweed braided with seashells hung at the exit. It was obviously man made but its's beautiful none the less. Hannah pushes it back and I see another beach though this one is more hidden and the water is calmer it looks pretty much the same. I then see a blonde figure sitting on the sand. As we get closer I see that he has blue eyes and tan skin, his hair is messy but it makes him look really cute. He is wearing a t-shirt that shows off his muscle he isn't bulky but has does have muscles, and he is wearing basketball shorts. He looks pretty cute for a 12yr old but when you're a demigod that tends to happen. He stands up as he notices the sun is starting to become brighter I guess were late. Hannah then jogs over to him and tackles him.

"Hey Fish face!" he says oh, they are so my uncle Percy and aunt Annabeth!

"Sup, Messenger Boy!" She gets off and gives him a hand when he gets up and yanks her down.

"What was that for!"

"For tackling me, Fish Face! And for being late"

"I'm the one who has had to go to school while you were able to stay here!"

"So! You were late! I got up early Anna! Early!"

"Help me up Messenger Boy! And don't call me Anna!" he gives her a hand and she brushes sand off her jeans.

"By the way you are really bad a nicknames"

"Whatever", Hannah says while still brushing her jeans. During all this I was just standing there so when Luke starts laughing I know this is going to go on forever. So I cough and Hannah seems to take the hint.

"Luke this is my newest sister Sam; Sam this is my annoying friend Luke"

"Are you sure just friends?" I say teasingly.

They both go bright red. I laugh and when I finally stop Luke scowls at me and walks up to me

"You better watch it Sam because I'm one of the best fighters at camp and you don't want to mess with me" I look at his muscles and figure that's true. I think I took it too far and there is fear in my eyes and when he sees that he burst out laughing. He has a cute laugh. I must have a confused look on my face because when he stops laughing he says

"you should have seen yourself you were so scared. Don't worry I was just kidding. I also couldn't help notice you checking me out sorry but I'm too young to date"

"In your dreams and I was not checking you out" he had a playful tone when he said that so I know he wasn't actually flirting and I still don't get mad that easily so he's lucky.

"Hey, Sam do you want me to teach you how to control your powers?"

"Yeah sure Anna", I say because I now know she hates being called Anna

"Don't call me Anna! See what you taught her Luke!"

"Hey, it's not my fault she found out it's yours for reacting!"

"Oh, really! Well why don't you-" I decided to interrupt knowing I would never go to training this way

"Hannah, Luke! You guys are giving me a migraine and I've only gotten one once!"

They both grumbled a sorry and then Hannah gets into teacher mode.

"Luke take off your shirt unless you want it to get drenched in water!"

"Is that an excuse to check me out?" he shouldn't have said that because not a moment later Hannah has her knife pointing at Luke's throat

"What did you say" she growls

"Nothing"

"Now take it off and stand over there" she points at a rock a few feet from where I'm standing. Luke gulps and says "Yes Ma'am" before rushing to the rock. They would be such a cute couple! Gods of Olympus, I'm starting to sound like a daughter of Aphrodite!

"OK, Sam come with me." I follow Hannah towards the ocean the sand is now wet and a big wave could easily reach where we're standing. Hannah then turns to me and says

"You discovered your powers when you shot a blast of water to a hellhound right?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there any water nearby?" um I didn't really notice much when I was fighting so I'm not sure? Wait yes there was I just didn't pay attention to it

"Yes, it was a broken leaky water pipe"

"OK, so that means you kinda know how to manipulate water. So since you didn't bring a bathing suit we will focus on that. So I want you to focus on the water and imagine what you want it to do. Point your hand toward it and imagine it soaking Luke."

So I focus on that I imagine the water coming towards me then shooting out to Luke. After 1 minute it doesn't work. I can't believe it!

"It won't work"

"Keep trying" OK so I'm not the type to give up or to be impatient so I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I once again imagine the water coming towards me the shooting out towards Luke after another 30 seconds of trying, I feel my gut wrench and a few drops of water land on me as a blast of water races past me. I open my eyes a second later and realize that Luke is soaking wet and behind the rock instead of in front of it. I'm a little tired but when the waves crash on my feet I feel less tired. I walk over to Luke and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry"

"No need that was amazing!"

"Thanks"

I keep do it 3 more times each time taking less than the other and everything is going fine until the fourth one.

A/N Cliffhanger! I'm evil, aren't I! So hope you liked it and well you'll have to wait for a chapter before you find out what happens on the 4th try. So tell me what you think my reviewing I love reviews! So please review/fave and follow


	10. Sam Valdez 10

**A/N: Oh my Gods! I am so sorry for not updating for 2 freaking weeks! I feel really bad since this month I've been really bad at updating but I'm back and I promise to upload every week from now on and I hope next month I will be better at it! Also for today I will do another Sam V. chapter because the Devon Z. chapter is going to be connected so I have to do this one anyway hope you enjoy! Oh and thank you** **josh01264** **for reviewing, making me one of your fave authors and for making this story one of your faves it really means a lot to me!**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was a girl and I didn't own the best book series in the world so no I don't own PJO or HOO**

 _In the last chapter:_

 _Sam meets Luke. Hannah trains her to use her powers. Something goes wrong on the last try_

So now I'm on my 4th one and Hannah is helping me. She thinks I'm ready to try and put a little more force into it. She wants me to shoot the water hard enough to make Luke fly a few feet it would be fine since he would land on sand. I'm nervous because I don't want to hurt him but she says it will be fine and I can't kill him so a little ambrosia should fix him up if I were to hurt him a little too hard. So I take a deep breath and do as she says. For more force, I don't face the ocean and I use both hands. I face Luke and put my hands in front of me. I take a deep breath and imagine the water shooting towards Luke. Suddenly my thoughts go to the hellhound incident because that's the only other time I've stood that way and all of the sudden my gut wrenches but more painfully than the last few time and the blast is so strong I get pushed back. I land in the water and feel like my strength is returning because the blast drained me a lot. I get up and notice I'm not wet but I still quickly stand up and run out of the water not wanting to push my luck. I see Hannah leaning over a knocked out Luke. I run over to him and turn to Hannah

"What happened? Di… did I do that?"

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault how did you shoot all those things?"

"Uh… wha…what do… you...mean?"

"Well, you shot out a mix of lighting, fire, plants, water, wind and a few other things. Luckily the water was able to put out the fire but the other things hit him hard help me carry him to the big house so they can help him. Don't worry he'll be fine I know it he will fine don't panic!"

She says this more to herself than to me. Oh Gods, what did I do!? I help Hannah pick up Luke while saying a silent prayer to Apollo and Hermes since Luke is his son and I don't know but maybe a rebirth? So if he is I'm guessing his dad would want another chance. We are going to the actual part of the beach and I see Devon running towards us.

"Devon what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I saw a blast and ran over here what's wrong with him?"

"I might have I don't know knocked him out with a powerful blast full of-"

"Tell me on the way right now we need to take him to the big house" with that he helps carry Luke to the big house

"Thanks, Devon. So as I was saying I might have knocked him out with a powerful blast full of water, air, lighting, plants, fire and many more things that I probably shouldn't have!"

"Wait, how do you have all those powers?"

"I don't know I was hoping Chiron would but he doesn't either"

"Oh ok well good to see you, Sam"

"Seriously?"

"What when I first saw you I didn't say anything like that so I thought now would be a good time!"

"Yeah, no." The rest of the walk is in silence I see that most of the camp is awake. Once we get to the big house an Apollo camper sees us and takes Luke from us.

"So Devon I believe introductions are in order. This is Hannah don't call her Anna she hates that wait on second thought you can call her Anna and the boy's name was Luke"

"Nice to meet you" Hannah who was nervously pacing stops

"Huh? Sorry I'm just really nervous"

"Don't worry from what I saw he should wake up in about an hour and will need to take it easy but should be fine"

"How do you know?"

"Back at home I helped in the infirmary at Little Rome"

"Oh, why?" Devon laughs

"You ask more questions than my Aunt Annabeth!"

"Oh, sorry just wondering"

"No, it's fine. Well why I help in the infirmary is because I like it"

"How did you get into it?"

"Well, funny story. About 2 years ago my parents made me work there as a punishment and I ended up liking it because at first, I thought it was really boring and I never ever would want to do it but now I really like it"

"Oh gods, you're right I sound like a daughter of Athena!" we all laugh then I speak the question that's been nagging at me since I saw him

"So which cabin did you choose? I heard Bianca chose Hades." He turns around to face him and I see his cinnamon brown hair that is short but you can still see curls that look really nice on him and his brown eyes. I see the scar that is just above his eyebrow from a dracaena. I'm broken out of my trance when he answers me

"I choose Ares"

"Why?"

"Because I like it there?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" using one of the lines my Aunt Annabeth would say when she was helping us with homework and we would respond to her like that

"Telling you?" by that point we would either say we didn't know or tell her in a conforming tone that we knew the answer but he was lying so wasn't going to give up

"Was it because you're deathly afraid of your cousin Bianca and you guessed she would choose Hades?"

"No!" he scoffs

"Really?"

"Fine yes!" he cannot lie!

"I have found your fatal flaw you can't lie!"

"Ha-ha, that's not it!"

Then the Apollo camper comes up and tells us the exact same thing Devon just told us and that we should head to breakfast.

"Alright bye, Sam! Nice meeting you Hannah."

"Bye!" we both say. I'm really excited that he chose camp half-blood he is one of my closest friends even though we don't see each other a lot when we do it's always fun. I smile at remembering the time we all went to Little Rome and by all I mean Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia and my parents with their kids went. Half of us slept at my Aunt Reyna and Uncle Nico's house and the other half at my Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel's house my family stayed at Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel's house.

I slept in a spare room and set the alarm on my phone (I should probably explain the whole phone thing my Uncle Leo made them) to 5am because he wakes up around that time (who wakes up that early?) and when he stepped out of his room I made vines grow out of the top of the doorway wrap around his legs and flip him then stick a rose in his mouth. It was hilarious! Then my stomach rumbles. I hadn't realized how hungry I was!

"Ready to go! I'm starving!" I say

"Yup, you used a lot of energy so no wonder!"

With that, we head to breakfast!

 **A/N Not the best ending but oh well! I really didn't know how to end it. Please review, fave and follow!**


	11. Devon Zhang 11

**A/N: Hey Everyone so I'm now putting up a Devon Zhang chapter! I love writing Devon chappy's but I hoped you liked the two Samantha's and were almost to the quest but I just decided to show you a little more of their time at camp before going into the quest! Also Happy International Percy Jackson Day!** **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO you have no idea how much I wish I did!**

I'm really glad Sam chose Camp Half-blood she is one of my best friends! I mean I already guessed she would I can't see her you know following rules and at Camp Jupiter they are really strict. She would die having to follow all the rules! How is she not a daughter of Hermes! I'm looking for the Ares table when I hear what seems to be a battle cry and it's coming from one of the tables I guess I found the Ares table. I walk over it to see 2 of them sparring for a slice of pizza! Why would they spar for a slice of pizza when they can easily get themselves their own pizza since the plates magically give you what you want?! Sometimes I wonder if these people have brains! I mean some do but most well do what these two are doing! I spot a certain skinny brown haired girl that's smirking as she eats the slice they are sparring for. I go over to her and sit down

"Hey Julia"

"Oh hey Devon"

"Let me guess you started the fight?"

"No," she says this a little too innocently

"Really? Then why are you eating the slice there sparring for?"

"It's not like they'll find out I did it!" 

"Ha, so you did start the fight!"

"Fine, yes I started the fight"

"Why!?"

"Because it's funny!"

"How long have they been at it?"

"Let's see its 8:30 so half an hour" See this is why I asked her if she was Hermes! Well, starting fights is also an Ares kid thing but usually, pick a fight now watch them. That's when Chiron notices the commotion and gallops over to our table.

"Julia, what did you do now?" he says sighing

"Why do you always think I did something?"

"Well did you do something?"

"Yes, but you don't have to assume I did it!"

"Zeus help me! I thought when the Stoll's left I'd finally have some peace!" They keep arguing and I just zone out and get myself some breakfast. I get a cup of orange juice and cereal and I'm just finishing when Mr. D calls for attention. "Well we have a few new campers but I'm not going to introduce them. Anyway, have a good summer bla bla bla and here's your schedule. Now leave me alone!" My schedule appears in front of me. My first class is Ancient Greek.

-line break-

Ancient Greek was hard and Store Checks were annoying but now I have knife/javelin throwing. I go to the place with bleachers like it's meant for normal games but instead of a field, it's a training area our class is in the archery range. I get there I have to pass the sword arena and I see Sam waiting for her teacher. She sees me and I wave she gives me a tired nod. I guess whatever she had before this got her tired but she immediately perks up when she sees her teacher. She loves sword fighting and she's pretty good at it. I see that she is standing by Charles Jackson (guess who he is) and Makayla Grace. They see me and wave and I wave back. Then walk over to the range and guess who's there my beloved cousin Bianca! Oh Gods, I hope she doesn't see me I mean she scares the hades out of me! I keep walking hoping she doesn't notice me when of course Julia who is talking to Bianca yells

"Devon! Come over here I want you to meet my friend!" Bianca who is standing beside her says

"When did we become friends? I was just standing here when you came up to me and have been talking about Zeus knows what and now were friends?" I decided to walk over to where she is since Julia already called me out

"Hey Bia, don't be mean to her she just being nice," I say but not in a mean way

"Oh, that Devon! He's my cousin I know him!" and Julia then says "Oh this is the Bianca Di Angelo you were talking about! The reason you chose Ares because you're deathly afraid of her!" Bianca then smirks

"You're deathly afraid of me?"

"No!"

"Really then why did Miss Perky say so?" then Julia says "Devon you literally told me that and I'm fine with being called Miss Perky so ha!" I get saved when our teacher arrives. Our teacher tells us to grab 2 knives or 2 javelins. I get 2 javelins, Bia gets 2 knives and so does Julia. We get in groups and just my luck it's with Bia but at least Julia is also with me. We go to a target and since Julia has been doing it longer she goes first. We go to the back where there are chairs for us to wait before Julia heads out she whispers "Ready to see my talent" then walks over to the target. She looks serious and it's the first time I've seen her so serious. She has a calculating gaze then takes 10 steps back. She runs 5 steps then does and Ariel and mid turn throws her knife then does a backflip and again mid turn throws the knife! She makes it smack in the middle both times. Wow, she's really good! Bia then says "Close your mouth, Devon you'll catch flies" my mouth closes quickly. We each go up and I end up having a pretty good day even if Bianca was in most of my classes.

 **A/N My endings are getting pretty bad but I'll make sure to have the next chapter up ASAP! This is really just a filler chapter and boring but I promise Sam's will be more eventful and after Sam's chapter its quest time!**


	12. Sam Valdez 12

**A/N I am a horrible person! Oh my gods! I said I'd upload the next chapter ASAP but look it's been 3 weeks! I am so sorry I've been really busy with school work and my now I can't do just fanfiction for writing so I have that time taken away. Anyways I've decided that I WILL post on Saturdays and you'll probably see chapters those days and not on weekdays. Again really really sorry. I hope you enjoy! Oh and in the last chapter I said Charles and in the chapter where she first gets to camp, I said Jake well I meant Charles sorry Jake is the name I originally thought I wanted to give him but changed before I wrote the story sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't want to be sewed so I don't own PJO or HOO or When (it's a book)**

 **Sam V.**

 _In the previous chapter_

 _Luke is in the hospital but he will be ok. Sam and Hannah go to breakfast._

We arrive at the Poseidon table right as all my other siblings get there. I guess this is a good time to meet them since I have only really hung out with Hannah. It shouldn't be hard since there are three other people besides Hannah and me at the table. I sit down and get blue pancakes (Charlie introduced them to me! I love them but Grandma Sally's are way better than mine) with syrup, powdered sugar and a glass of milk. I go and scrape part of it in the fire and offer it to Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Demeter. Hey how am I supposed to know who to offer it to so since I'm in the Poseidon cabin I offer to him and Hephaestus is my dad's dad and I always thought Demeter was my mom so don't judge! I go back to my seat and I get a good look at my new siblings. There is a girl around 5 yrs old she looked very different than her other siblings with blonde hair and gray eyes almost like a daughter of Athena but I know for sure she's not Aunt Annabeth's daughter. There is another boy around 8 maybe he has ebony hair and blue eyes and lastly there is a boy with jet black hair green eyes and is probably around 10 yrs old. I decide to introduce myself. "Hi, my names Samantha Valdez but call me Sam. What's your name?" I ask the girl "Hi my names Maddie I'm five! And thwis is Aiden Fwarday and Awnold Schorder! Introwduce yourselves! Then the boy who had ebony hair poked his head up "Alright alright Mads! Hi I'm Aiden Faraday and I'm 8" He had this really cute little smile. "Hey I'm Arnold and I'm 10 happy now Anna!" Hannah playfully hits him upside the head "First of all DO NOT CALL ME ANNA second of all yes thank you" Arnold sticks his tongue out at her and then continues to eat. Hannah then as if remembering something quickly checks her watch and a worried look wipes the smile off her face immediately.

"Hannah what's wrong?" I ask

"Eden, my older sister, said she would be here today at around breakfast but she's not here yet and she is NEVER late!"

"It's probably just traffic"

"We have a pet hellhound! There is NO traffic when you shadow travel!" I can't think of anything to comfort her that her sister will be here so I just sit there in silence. Then Aiden thankfully breaks the silence.

"Hannah, Eden's 16 she's been through way longer training than you have and is one of the best in camp. One of her mortal friends might have invited her to something and Eden didn't know how to say no. She will be fine" Hannah seems to be thinking if it's reasonable and seems to decide it's the closest she's got to a reasonable answer because she says "Alright, I believe you." The rest of breakfast was just joking around and getting to know each other. After what seemed like 10 mins but was actually an hour the conch horn sounded and we looked up to see Mr. D. He gave us the introduction which wasn't very helpful for the extremely new camper who just found out they are demi-gods luckily that's not me. Hannah gives me my schedule and I navigate my way through the crowds of kids over to Zeus's fist where we are doing Ancient Greek! Yes, I was born with ADHD and dyslexia like most demi-gods so I can read, write, and speak Ancient Greek in my sleep. Well of course at first you don't fully understand it in the beginning but my parents wanted me to know Ancient Greek so it was my first langue. The only bad part is school is even harder for me than for most people and my class is all the way across camp! As I'm walking I get a phone call I take out my phone and see it's Carmen. I click accept and her face shows up smiling as always

"Hey, Carmen! How's Camp J?"

"Great! How's How Camp HB?"

"Amazing!" then I notice her arm has a tattoo and the Venus symbol

"What the hades, Carmen! How in Tartarus did you get a tattoo so soon! I thought you were still a probatio!"

"Oh, that! Well, my dad and I took a plane to San Francisco where my aunt lives she picked me up and half way there I see this girl with an imperial sword fighting a Dracaena! She looks around 17yrs old but she seems to be dying and from the looks of it has been fighting monsters for a while. I tell my aunt who doesn't know about Camp J that I sent her the wrong address and that camp is here. I use the mist and she believes me so I take off my ring/sword and run into battle. I killed the Dracaena and fixed up the girl as best as I can. I half drag half carry the girl for 20 whole minutes! With the occasional monster fight in between, we get there about and 40mins later. I help her all the way into camp. The minute we walk in the camp sees her and Emily Zhang gets a few boys to carry her to the infirmary. She explains that the girl was the praetor and I just saved her life! Even though it's my first day and year I don't have to be on probatio. She says that this has only been done once before by Percy Jackson!"

"Wow that's a long story and now I'm at my class but congrats Carmen tell Em I say hi!"

"Bye S!"

"Bye C!"

I sit in the back of the class and I answer every single question right. None of my friends are there though I think Devon might have been there but I didn't see him since the class is so big but I heard his voice at the end of class talking to this girl who I don't see what the big deal is but he seems to think she is the funniest girl in the world anyway I'm getting off track. He was talking about how Ancient Greek was really hard because he is Roman he speaks Latin. I wish I was there to punch him and laugh but I need to get to my next thing a chore! Oh great, it's everyone's favorite chore cleaning the stables! Thankfully it's not far at all. I begin my walk to the stables. Once I get there I see Arnold talking to the Pegasi clearly frustrated.

"Hey, Arnold! What's up?"

"I can't get these Pegasi to move out of the stable so I can do my favorite chore, cleaning the stables!"

"Here let me help"

"Sure, good luck"

I concentrate on what I want to say and then put as much sweet and persuasion into my words as possible "Now we need to clean these stables so they can be pretty for you. Would you be a dear and move out of them so we can clean them?" whoa were did those words come from?

 **A/N Ok so this chapter is going on pretty long so I have to end it here. Tomorrow I'll either post another chappy or not post at all since I want to write a Halloween special that will probably take 2 days and I won't have time to write one on Monday (Halloween) so I can just post the story that is already written then. I'm thinking about a Halloween with the seven plus Coach Hedge, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Reyna! Tell me what you think in the reviews since I'm not sure if I want to write it or not.**

 **So review/fave/follow (R.F.F I'll be using that now just so you know)**


	13. Sam Valdez 13

**A/N So a while ago a got a review that said "getting close to Mary Sue" and I'm ashamed to admit it but I'm a newbie writer and I didn't know what that meant. Later I found out what a Mary Sue character was and I would like to know if the reviewer is reading this I understand that one of the characters might be getting close to a Mary Sue but which one Sam, Hannah, or Julia. I'm guessing Sam so I'm working on making her seem less of one but next time you see something like this please don't just say "Getting close to Mary Sue" but tell me who and ideas because I'm a new writer and I would love to know how I can improve my writing but if you want one of the characters to change you need to be able to tell me who and ideas on how. Also anyone reading this if you think any of them are like that- and if you are like me and don't know then it means a perfect character, with no flaws and makes most of the people reading hate them- please tell me I love constructive criticism and if you don't know how then at least tell me who. Sorry for the rant. Anyway here is Sam V. part two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

 _Sam is at the stables with Arnold. He can't get the Pegasi out. Sam tries in a sweet voice._

The Pegasi don't even budge! They get into a daze like thing and one of the white Pegasi says in mind

" _Charmspeak don't work on female Pegasi and on male all it does is put 'em into a daze!"_ **(The ones in italics are the Pegasi speaking in her mind** )

"Wait I don't have Charmspeak!"

" _Hun, you understand what I'm sayin'?"_

"Duh, I'm a daughter of Poseidon" another one in black who had been apparently ease dropping says

 _"A daughter a Poseidon who can charmspeak! Dear, have you gotten claimed yet or are you guessin you a daughter of Poseidon?"_

"First of all, that wasn't Charmspeak. Second, of all, you were ease dropping?! Lastly to answer your question no, I haven't been technically claimed but how the hades would I be able to talk to you and control water if I was a daughter of any other god or goddess!?" Then before she could answer a brown one who is apparently a male says

 _"You're cute wanna go on a date,"_ he says this in a dream-like way

"What! How-" before I can yell a lot Arnold who was also listening to the conversation. Clamps a hand over my mouth and says

"Sam, calm down. Didn't you hear what they said they're in a daze? Now when I take the hand off your mouth promise me not to scream." I feel embarrassed needing a 10yr old to help me stay under control but when someone starts flirting with me that's when I get mad. I nod and he lets go.

"Arnold the thing is that wasn't Charmspeak!"

"You said you wouldn't yell! Also, I'm pretty sure that was charmspeak because I wanted to do exactly what you said when you said it."

"But how?!" I say frustrated.

"I don't know and right now I don't care! We need to clean the stables!" Chiron who was walking by comes over and says

"Why can't you clean the stables?"

"Because Chiron, the Pegasi won't move out of the way! For Zeus's sake, Sam even did charmspeak! How? I don't know but she did!" Chiron shoots me look that clearly says "more powers?". Chiron then looks back at Arnold and says "Well you have spent about half an hour here and your class is starting pretty soon so you are dismissed. I will make sure they get cleaned" We say goodbye to Chiron and I head to the arena and Arnold goes to the forge.

I get to the Arena 1 minute before class starts. I scan the crowd and see Charles and Makayla. (Charles is son of Percy and Annabeth and Makayla is a daughter of Piper and Jason) Makayla or Kayla for short looks like her mom and dad she has blonde straight hair and her dad's skin tone but has her mom's kaleidoscope eyes and face structure. Charles or Charlie looks exactly like his dad with messy jet black hair and tan skin except he has gray eyes. Kind of a weird mix but he looks good with it. Kayla meets my eyes and waves me over. I walk over to her. The minute I get there I get a bone crushing hug.

"Alright, Kayla! Do you want to suffocate me?"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited to be here aren't you? I've been planning this my whole life! I can't believe I'm actually here eeeeh! I missed you, Sam. How have things been? Which cabin did you choose? I chose Aphrodite of course! What's your next class? Mines Greek Stories! It would be so cool if we had the same class! Oh my gods! Kayla, I can't believe it! Hey have you seen Devon or did he chose Camp J? I know Bia chose to come here and obviously Charlie! I mean he's right here and-" Also did I mention she is nothing like her mom.

"Kayla! Calm down!" Charlie says then he turns to me and gives me a hug which I return he then says "You wouldn't think she's a daughter of Aunt Piper would you?" I laugh

"No, you wouldn't. Kayla to answer your questions and comments. I missed you too. Things have been weird tell you later. I choose Poseidon Cabin again explain later. My next class is Greek Stories too! Yes, we have the same class! I can't believe we are here either! Yeah, I saw Devon so I guess we all chose Camp HB. Done." I say this in the same speed as she did to make sure she understands. Charlie looks at me with a bewildered expression. "How did you do that" I shrug it off and I see Devon who waves and I just give him a tired nod. I'm tired if you hadn't noticed. Kayla is about to say something but the teacher comes in and she stops.

"Hey, punks! The names Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares. I'll be your Sword Skills instructor. Me along with the satyr Coach Hedge" I see a smile forming on Kayla and Charlie's lip and find a smile coming onto mine. Let me explain my dad is Leo (I think that explains Coach Hedge.) Clarisse is friends with Annabeth and after the war with Gaea, she became sort of friends with Percy. When the "family" gathers we see her as well as her family and Travis, Connor, Katie, etc. Coach then says

"Alright, cupcakes! I assume you all know the basics of sword fighting right? No? Ok, so let's have two people who do come up here and do a mock fight for you. Raise your hand if you know how and let me tell you Jackson, Valdez and Grace I know you can fight so don't try to not to raise your hand or I'll whack you with my bat!" He directs the last part towards us. Styx I hoped he hadn't seen us. I reluctantly raise my hand and so do Makayla and Charles. He looks around and I see he is trying not to find me because he knows I am terrified of standing in front of people. One on one sword fighting I can do but mock fights in front of people nope can't do. Unfortunately, he says "You, curly hair girl" Styx he thought it wasn't me. I walk up and he gives me an encouraging smile. Clarisse tells Hedge to pick the next person while she talks to me. She walks over and says

"Hey, Valdez! P.S no hugging right now. Don't want me to look soft now do we?"

"But you are softish now. Well ever since Mallory was born" Mallory in her 13yr old daughter.

"Whatever Valdez! Now I know you don't like fighting in front of people but you can fight really well so just pretend it's just you and-" She gets cut off when a girl with red hair says "Well are we gonna fight or what?" she has a slight Irish accent

"Maya! So Coach chose you as the other person" Clarisse says clearly agitated

"Duh!"

"Well miss perfect we'll start the match in a minute let me talk to Hedge" She stomps over to Coach and has a silent argument then comes back and tells us we can start. I say "provolí páno" under my breath and my sword appears attached to my belt. **(A/N Translation at bottom of page)** I unsheathe my sword and Maya does the same. I get into fighting stance but I make the mistake of looking at the crowd. I visibly pale and I switch my gaze back to Maya but I'm frozen in place. Maya charges and I can't move! She makes a move at my shoulder and I move my sword to block it barely dodging it.

My feet are still frozen and she notices that because she makes a move at my feet and successfully gives me a cut on them. The pain seems to unfreeze me though because I roll out of the way dodging her next attack. I need to stop playing Defense I need to switch to offense my brain is screaming at me but Maya has to great of an advantage I can't switch to offense yet. Maya scowls since she unintentionally got me moving but the scowl is quickly turned into a smirk as she sees I am intentionally not looking at the people. She drops her sword and slowly walks over to me.

Coach is blowing his whistle because you never drop your sword in a mock fight it basically breaking the rules Maya ignores it and continues walking. I stand up and point my sword at her. All I need is one touch to her heart or neck and I win. When she's close enough I pounce not really thinking it through. She does a front flip kicking my hands and forcing me to move them down then grabs my head and with a jerk points my head to the crowd I don't have time to close my eyes so I see the whole crowd and I freeze she smiles in triumph and punches me in the gut I double over and she kicks me bleeding leg. I fall to the ground. Clarisse runs over to Maya before Coach can stop her and grabs her arm she twists it and Maya cries out in pain. "Leave her alone!" Clarisse snarls Maya then turns around and says "You of all people should understand what I was doing! I wanted to win and she wasn't even giving me a fight so I simply made it a little interesting." Clarisse lets go of Maya's arm and turns her all the way so Maya is face to face with Clarisse. Coach tells that class for today is canceled and they can leave but Kayla and Charlie stay. Clarisse then tells Maya

"Look Maya. Percy and I yes we had a rivalry but I never attacked him when he was weak! I picked fights with him because he would fight back! I never picked fights with those you were not up to my level! Well, at least not after I met Prissy or… her… so back off Maya. You think you're all high and mighty but you play dirty to win." Maya's face was priceless a look of fear and confusion but she quickly wiped it away with a smirk. "What do we have here? Clarisse daughter of Ares going soft! Caring for a… who is she the daughter of the God or Goddess of no skill or talent" I slowly get up and muster enough strength to say "No, I am daughter of Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus, Hero of Olympus, Rescuer of Apollo **(TOA)** One of the Seven, Fire User and The first one in history to find Calypso's island twice and save her." Maya just scoffs and says "So you're a legacy! Pathetic" I decide not to tell her that Leo is not my real father because I faint from blood loss right about…. now.

 **A/N So the other author's note was too long for me to say this but… I'm so sorry this one chapter took me the whole few weeks I haven't uploaded but don't worry but lovely readers I will be posting one soon and I really mean it my writer's block is finally over so I was able to finish this chapter! Ok and also about the whole thing where Clarisse said: "Well not ever since Prissy and…her…" well she was Silena just wanted to make that clear! Also, Provoli means show and páno mean up so she said show up. Eh, the word I wanted to use was too long. Alright bye! Thank you for reading and any type of constructive criticism is welcome! Don't forget to F.F.R!**


	14. Hannah 14

**A/N Hey guys so I decided it would be fun if I also started adding Hannah's POV so yeah hope you enjoy this!**

 **Hannah Allen Chapter 14**

 _Samantha passed out from blood loss due to an unfair fight with Maya._

Oh Gods, the first thing I thought when a legacy of Zeus and Aphrodite came knocking on my door telling me Samantha had passed out was kelp head! First day and she is already in the infirmary! Then when she explained the story I thought Maya is a complete and utter jerk. Makayla (which was apparently the girl's name) said that they decided to tell me and not Devon because apparently he would be extremely worried and they decided to leave him out of it. The minute she left I ran out of my cabin and ran to the Ares Cabin where luckily I found the one and only Maya La Rue. Luckily its 5:30pm so they are all doing something else for their free time. I walk over to her and say "Hey!" she was too in her head to notice me walk in but she does now. She grabs her knife that was sitting on the bed and points it at my neck clearly caught off guard when she notices it's me she lowers her knife but it's still in her hand.

"What do you want" she growls

"What do you mean you hurt my sister earlier and she has been in the infirmary six hours! She hasn't woken up completely yet! Why do _you_ think I'm here!"

"Oh, that little girl! Yeah, I fought her! Besides how is she your sister she is a Valdez unless she was lying oh that little girl is gonna pay if she lied to me! She made a fool of me that's what she did! I told everyone she was a Valdez and they said she was in the Poseidon Cabin there is no way she is a Valdez!"

"Maya about the whole she made a fool of you, you do a fine job at that already so stop talking and listen to me we got a deal!"

"I don't get bossed around by at 13yr old, Hannah! So don't leave now and I promise you that you will get the same fate as poor Samantha did! Got it, kid?"

"First of all, I am only 3yrs younger than you. Second, of all, I don't get bossed around by petty Ares girls that think they can fight!" Maya gets up and aims a punch for my face and I barely dodge it. Though she is taller than me I am so happy she chose hand to hand combat which is my strength. I meant I can fight with long swords but I prefer to use my own hands. I am on the floor and swipe at Maya's legs then use the momentum to get myself up. I land a sharp kick to her side but Maya is fast and grabs my leg flipping me down and she gets up.

"Not so strong now huh?" She turns around as if declaring this fight over but I'm not done yet. I get up and punch the middle of her spine. Maya growls in pain and whirls around and punches me in the gut. I double over temporally winded then high kick her in the jaw. The push her down and pin her

"Now let's have the talk you see you just gotten beaten by what you call a little girl and this little girl can and will do it again if you hurt Sam or only of her friends again! Got it?" Maya lets out a huff and I take it as a yes. I get off of her and leave. I stand outside her cabin for a while thinking when I hear a frustrated grunt from inside the cabin. I stay outside wanting to hear what is going on with Maya but not wanting to go in because she obviously won't tell me. Then I hear muffled words and I have to strain to hear what she is saying.

"There you go again, Maya! You get on someone's good side sort of and you mess it up! Clarisse was just starting to like you and so was Hannah but you just had to mess it up!" Then she starts crying softly but I can still hear it. She says in a quiet voice "Ares this is all your fault. You (sob) told (sob) me (sob) I had to act tough, you said I needed to be a demanding leader!" Then she gets a louder "YOU TOLD ME I NEEDED TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU AND I NEEDED TO BE A PERFECT IMAGE OF YOU! WELL GUESS WHAT, ARES. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOU AND I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" then she goes softer again "go ahead, Ares. Blast me for being disrespectful. I'm done trying to be like you or anybody. I'm done. I'd rather get blasted then forced to be you. You took away my happiness, my personality, my friends now all you need is my life! Go ahead I'm waiting." Then she starts sobbing. I rush in and she looks up

"I thought you left! Why are you here? Did you hear what I said?"

"I left but I stayed outside your cabin when I heard you talking. Yes, I heard you and I'm here because no one deserves to feel or go through what you did."

"Can you just leave"

 **A/N So this is a shorter chappy and I'm planning it to be 2 parts maybe three. I will have it up ASAP. Again so sorry for not updating in such a long time but I really hope you like this chappy I had a lot of fun writing it! I had writer's block which is why the last chappy took me so long to write but I'm back and freshly inspired. It feels so good to write and have so many ideas. For those writers reading my story and have had writer's block you know how much writer's block sucks! But updates will be coming again! Don't forget to R.F.F**


	15. Maya Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh Gods, Guys I am so sorry! I haven't posted in forever! Sorry guys! Things have been crazy did I say I would post this chappy ASAP well I'm so sorry. I haven't had much inspiration to write this story. I got into the Hamilton Fandom and The Selection Fandom so that has consumed my thoughts hopefully I'll be better especially when TOA comes and my fandom feels are refreshed. So I have bad news I am going to start posting irregularly. Don't worry I will l never abandon a story no matter how hard it gets! Life has been crazy and I have had a lot going on but I will update now! I again am sorry but I can't have a schedule to update anymore because I don't know if I'll be able to keep it! It will still be a 5- part story and I have so many ideas for this there is literally no way I can just abandon it. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT RECOMMEND FOR READERS WHO DO NOT LIKE TOO SCARY, OR HEAVY STUFF (It's NOT THAT BAD BUT…) NOT UNDER 9 WHICH IS WHY ITS RATED T. Ok now on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO I really want to though does that count? Or Hamilton or Divergent yeah….**

 _ **Previously in The Mysterious Goddess (queue cool music)**_

" _ **I thought you left! Why are you here? Did you hear what I said?"**_

" _ **I left but I stayed outside your cabin when I heard you talking. Yes, I heard you and I'm here because no one deserves to feel or go through what you did."**_

" _ **Can you just leave"**_

She says this harshly. When I don't leave she grabs her knife and points it at my neck. Her usual hard and cold stare is gone like she doesn't really want to do this and her face is gone from any meanness but she holds the knife and manages to say though it sounds weak "Just leave" then her face just turns to pain and guilt "I have hurt too many people and now I have insulted and disrespected a cruel and horrible God. Please leave I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of my mistakes. Don't worry I won't be around much longer to make mistakes I just don't want the thing that I did to not hurt anybody else backfire and hurt you. So again leave now!" I'm confused is she going to… no, she can't be… well maybe?

"You aren't going to you know right?"

"What! Of course not but Ares will probably come over here and torture me to death and I'll probably wish I had but if you stay he might take you with me."

"No, you are not just going to leave us!"

"Oh, and why not!"

"I'm not letting him because you are not a bad person!"

"Really I'm not a bad person. You were the exact opposite a few minutes ago! Just Leave Hannah! I chose this just leave."

"Maya" I start crying because we were starting to become friends

"Fine if you really want to know why I am doing this. It's not just because of my mistakes really that's not even a big part of it, it's because I know about something and that the special legacies that came this year, Charles, Makayla, Samantha, Bianca, and Frank are important for something I can't say. Ares doesn't want them to succeed he wants to kill them. He thinks I am supposed to also play an important part in it too but I disagree because of a dream I had. Yes, I have an important part but it's to die instead on of those five. Hannah, I at first would have let them die but then I realized how much I messed up in my life and this is my last chance to make it right. So please leave!"

"But-" I get cut off by a loud boom that shakes the earth. Fear comes into me and starts taking over me. The sky darkens and I can smell blood. I fight the urge to curl up and cry and see that Maya is doing the same thing. The air is full of fear I want to throw up but I stand firm. I hear a loud scream and I see that it's from Maya then I see a god hidden in the fog that has started to consume Maya, he is grinning evilly as Maya is getting filled with fear. I see another God helping his brother these two are Phobos and Deimos. Deimos sees me staring and tells his brother. Deimos then walks over to me

"Hello, Daughter of Poseidon! Now, aren't you a little young to be here, Sweetie? Why don't you be a good little girl and head to the Poseidon Cabin and let the big kids handle this" he gestures to Maya "thing. I am sure you will be happy once we are done." He says all this in mock kindness. I look out the window and notice nobody can hear or see what's going on. Probably some kind of magic but I'm not going out to safety and leave Maya here. "First of all NEVER call me a little girl got it? Now if you knew me better you should know I'm hardly ever a good "little girl" So do be a dear and leave Maya alone" I make sure to lace as much venom and sarcasm into my voice but also imitating his mock kindness. His eyes flash with fury and he grips my forearm. He grabs my face and makes sure I look him in the eyes.

I get brought into them and soon I am enveloped in nothingness. The first image I see is my mom, stepdad, dad (yes Poseidon), and older sister Eden.

I see my house and they are there with open arms I run to them and they hug me. Then something smells bad. I smell something rotten and maybe blood. I pull away and see my parents and sister looking like zombies. They are dead but standing up. I scream because they are a frightful thing to look at and then the image changes. I am at a park and I have a moment to realize they are not dead that is wasn't real. I start running towards the park then all of the sudden the sunny day turns clouded.

The grass below me now has patches of rock and I notice that they are gravestones. That one has Samantha's name on it. I start crying and see another one says Chiron I keep walking there are names of people I don't know but in the end, I have found everyone I have ever met is there. The graveyard seems to go on forever. I look at the outside world and see the city is in ruins except for one house but it looks dead on the inside. I walk around the graveyard people from all over the world are there. Finally, I see an old woman who looks a lot like me. I run over to her. She looks at me bewildered like she hasn't seen a person or thing in years. When she talks it's raw and rough like someone rubbed sandpaper on her throat for 3 days

"Who are you?"

"I am Hannah Allen daughter of Poseidon. What's going on? Who are you?"

"I am you but older and everyone in the world is gone and I have seen every single one of them die and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I am the last person left in the world." I curl up in a ball and start crying I can't take it, it's too much! I close my eyes but I can't seem to forget what I saw. I tough voice breaks my delusions. I am back at the Ares cabin! I had never been so happy to be there. Fear and Terror still coursed through my body but at least I was safe. I saw a much more powerful god. He looked strong and was dressed in a leather and chains but his eyes were the most frightening. He didn't have pupils they were little fires literally fire instead of pupils. No, it didn't look like fire it was fire! He grabbed Deimos and smacked him twice on both cheeks. I had a slight smirk he looked at Deimos in the eyes and the fire in his eyes got brighter, literally.

"Deimos why do we have a daughter of Poseidon here? She is not supposed to be here!" Ares growled

"So... sorry … sss ir I... I tried to uh um tell her to uh um to leave but you uh but she didn't so I um and she uh she got on my um nervous and I uh and I de de decided to um teach her um her a lesson" It was really funny watching the god of terror be scared! The fear in the atmosphere started leaving as Deimos got scared and his brother was too busy watching him and laughing to give put fear back. Maya was even starting to wake up from her delusions. Ares punched Deimos in the gut and then did the same to Phobos who quickly got back to making poor Maya miserable. I was able to swallow the fear that was coming back, though.

"Deimos speak clearly! Without fear and with courage! You are making Maya feel safe! No repeat what you just told me with no stumbling and with courage or I promise YOU WILL BE IN TARTARUS FOR THE NEXT MILLENIUM!" Ares yelled. Deimos took a deep breath and said with still a hint of fear

"Sorry Sir I told her to leave (deep breath) but she wouldn't (deep breath) and she got on my nerves (deep breath) so I decided (deep breath) to teach her a (deep breath) lesson" He was still nerves but guess Ares decided that was the best he was going to get. Ares looked at him and yelled "Well, guess what! I don't care about her! She isn't important to the plan! So stop doing what you want to do and do what I tell you to do! Got it, _son_ "

He says son in an obviously mocking way. Deimos bows his head and mutters a "yes sir" but the fear in the room went for **1** 00 to 10. I shakily get up and decide to think about what happened later right now Maya is what I need to focus on. Ares keeps yelling at his son and Phobos was half torturing Maya half snickering and watching his brother get in trouble with their Father. When Ares sees me I quickly sit back down. He ignores me and keeps yelling at Deimos so I slowly crawl to where Maya is. Ares is now beating Deimos up apparently, he said something disrespectful and Phobos had completely turned away from Maya and is snickering as his brother gets beat up. He looks like he still has some control over Maya just so he won't get in trouble but he isn't watching her. I take it as an opportunity to make my move. I walk over to Maya and grab her hand, I immediately get pushed into the dream though unlike mine you can vaguely tell it's a dream since it's slightly blurry. It's like if you were to cover your good eye so you can see just slightly harder. I spot Maya, she is standing in front of the gods and a woman who must be her sister. How I know it's just like in a dream where you immediately know who you are looking at even though you can't recall ever seeing them. I walk closer to her so I can see it better. I hear Zeus talking "Maya La Rue for your mistakes you are hereby declared to slowly die in Tartarus" Her sister snickers "Maya you deserve this, you know! If you had been stronger I would have never died! If you had been a better sister I would still be alive! I mean you've hurt so many people Maya! You deserve this and you know it! No one will stand up for you, you wanna know why? Because none of them like you, they want to see you dead! I mean Hannah died protecting you, so did I, you hurt Samantha because of pride! Let's not even go into Clarisse or Zhang's kid sure gave him the best impression didn't you! You want to believe they care about you, you want to believe they'd miss you and the only reason they won't defend right now is because they are scared but you can't deny the fact that where ever they are they are celebrating! Maya, you have done nothing good in this world and now you must leave, it will be for the best!" Ares and her sister grab her and are about to throw her in but I decide to intervene.

"Stop! Maya, don't believe what they say!" Ares and her sister drop her she scrambles up and glares

"WHAT THE HADES, HANNAH! I told you to leave and why wouldn't I believe what they say huh? It's true as much as it scares me when I die I'm not going to the fields of punishment; I am going to hades! I am going to Tartarus!"

"Maya, this is not real, it's fake!"

"Don't you think I know that! I know it's not real cause mister Phobos is too busy wetting his pants laughing! I know that, but it doesn't mean IT'S NOT TRUE! WERE DO YOU THINK HE GETS THE IMAGES, FROM HIS OH SO CREATIVE IMAGINATION? NO, HE GETS THEM FROM OUR MINDS! HE FINDS OUR FEARS OR OUR SELF-DOUBTS AND HE BRINGS THEM OUT! SO IN A WAY ITS ALL TRUE!"

"And in another way, it's not true. Just because you tell yourself these things does NOT mean they're true! It means you think this; it doesn't mean other believe it! So Maya La Rue stop telling yourself these things ok! NO ONE THINKS THAT FOR ZEUS SAKE! STOP TELLING YOURSELF LIES!" I was so frustrated. Maya doesn't deserve the pain she has been through. I had to start yelling to see if it would get into her thick skull! I think Maya finally realizes this and starts crying. I run up to her and hug her. She looks at me and I say "Let's get out of here" She nods and takes a deep breath then the world comes back. I am still hugging Maya and she is sobbing mumbling I can't do it and I'm so sorry over and over again. I don't know what to do so I just rub her back. I find Maya's dagger and slowly make my way towards Ares, Deimos and, Phobos. Apparently, Ares is doing too good of a job of projecting fear onto his sons since no one noticed I was coming. I kept crawling, I stopped just a few feet away from them. I had one chance to stop this which one should I attack. Stab a god in the heart and he has to flee because he will go to Tartarus if he doesn't get treated ASAP. I am grateful for my classes on attacking immortals. At first, I thought it was dumb but now I love my big brother for teaching these classes! Oh I should clear that up by big brother I mean Percy, and after having dealt with all kinds of immortals he decided to start coming over every spring break and he taught us those classes. After Samantha mentioned that Percy didn't like the attention, I thought about it. He did seem kind of uncomfortable when everyone crowded around him, he mainly spent time with Chiron. His wife the amazing Annabeth Jackson, didn't really come since she stayed home with her kids and Percy never stayed the night so he didn't spend time with her. Next time he comes, I think I'll start treating him likes he's my older brother and not this big time hero. It's probably a better thank you for everything he's done than-. I finally remember that I am on a mission and snap out of my thoughts. Dumb ADHD! Ok so if I attack Deimos he can just have Phobos take his place and if I attack Phobos then Deimos will take his place. Ares is my best bet if I make him leave, the others will (hopefully) follow. Unfortunately for me, Ares is in his "I'm mortal but still freakishly tall!" so I'll have to stab his legs and make him loose his balance then stab his heart. I crawl the rest of the way so I am at his feet. I lift the dagger, my hands shaky. I grab the dagger with both hands but that doesn't feel comfortable so I try with my right hand, still uncomfortable, left hand, still uncomfortable! I use my right hand which is the best I'll get to being confortable, then use my left to steady my hand and forces the dagger into Ares's skin. He tries to fight back but I don't summon all the water from the cabin and knock surround him with it. I take 2 layers of water away from him and use them to hold both Deimos and Phobos in place. It finally penetrates his hard skin and inchor rushes out from the wound. I'm am really low on energy the only thing keeping me from fainting is the water surrounding Ares and I. The water gives me strength that gets immediately taken away to keep feeding the water but as long as the water is around me then I'll be fine. The inchor makes the water gold so I have to use more strength to keep the inchor away from me. I move my hands to the side making more inchor leave as Ares battles against the water and shouts in pain. The blade is cutting inch by inch more of Ares's skin. I stop and let him loose a lot of inchor before taking back all the water and using the water in front of Ares so give him the push back. He tries to stand up but is faced with the pain of having inches of skin ripped open. I'm starting to get dizzy and the room is getting fuzzy. I gather the last bit of strength I have and stab Ares in the "heart". He screams in pain and I quickly look away. I feel heat on my back and suddenly it leaves. I see that Ares is gone. The brothers are standing in shock and I know it's the perfect time to pounce on them, but when I stand up I fall right back down. I'm too weak. The last thing I see before passing out is all the water holding the twin gods back immediately falls to the ground. Everything is fuzzy now and I know its loud but all I hear is a buzz. Then I close my eyes and darkness consumes me.

 **Maya's POV**

Oh, Gods! Hannah just defeated Ares! She – she could have left but she stayed because she said she was my friend. I see her try to stand but she falls right back down. Then all the water holding my "brothers" back falls and I know she is losing consciences. I try to stand but cry out in pain. I think Phobos broke my leg. I suck in a breath and limp my way towards the gods. I fight the urge to scream and put all of my weight on my other leg that's twisted but not broken like the other one. I see my dagger on the floor and pick it up. Apparently, my jerk brothers are still in shock by my great and all mighty dad being beaten by a "little girl". Ha, they shouldn't have been surprised since a 12-year-old with a few weeks of training beat him. I know I act like I don't respect Percy or anyone really but I do. Percy was able to stand up to my father something I have never done. Frank was also able to fight my father mentally something I have also never done. So yeah maybe I bullied that Zhang kid that came but it was all part of my image of looking like an Ares kid. I envy that Julia kid for always being able to put the good in everything even the worst situations and not caring if she acts like a legacy of Ares or not! Don't even get me started on Clarisse she was exactly like me when she was 12 but somehow she was able to be caring! I keep limping and pick up my dagger. Sadly, Phobos sees me and grabs my arm he looks into my eyes. I know what he's trying to do! He's trying to get me back into my fear landscape1. I look him right back in the eye and fight it! I push him away I let myself go slightly but Phobos was trying too hard so he comes with me but I still have control and I can slightly see my fear landscape and Phobos I the back of my mind but also I can see what's ahead of me. It gives me a pounding headache that must be how the Gods feel when they are Greeks and Romans. I dig my nails into my hands to be able to stay present. Phobos in front of me has a faraway look in his eye. He is tense he is trying to fight his way out of my fear landscape. I raise a dagger but Deimos grabs my hips. Ugh! I can hardly stay conscience. I mutter a curse in ancient Greek and hit him hard in the stomach. He lets go of shock. I kick him and cry out in pain. My vision gets blurry I'm entering my fear landscape. I'm trying to fight it so hard but Phobos comes and whispers "Stay" My mind keeps yelling "Go!" but my body stays in it. That's when I begin to pray to all the gods I know to help me say no to Phobos. Gods, wouldn't be easier to just give up "No stop!" well then Phobos grabs my arm and I don't fight back, I don't say no.2

 **Clarisse POV**

I'm walking on the beach when all of the sudden a wave crashes on my on me! "Prissy if that's you I promise! -" There is no one there. I walk fuming to my old cabin to get a change of clothes. I'm about to open the door when I have a feeling. A feeling that I haven't felt since I was young. Phobos and Deimos! I run in there and I see Maya laying on the floor eyes open but motionless. Everything is wet and broken. I see Phobos his own faraway look in his but smirking. I see Deimos take out my electric spear (well a new one – Prissy is all I have to say) I enter the spear into his heart and after a few seconds of pulsing from being electrocuted he starts glowing and I close my eyes but then run over to Maya and cover her eyes as well. Once the warmth leaves I see Phobos is too in his own world literally to notice anything.

"Hey, Phobos. I think this is the last time you're coming here. So let me teach you how to say goodbye!" I push my spear in and the same thing happens to him. I run over to Maya and a million thoughts come to me but the one that sticks is, this is why she acts the way she does, this can't be the first time. Slowly wakes up. She quickly sits up from the ground but immediately goes back down she's weak. I sit down next to her and run my hands through her red curly hair. "Maya, it's your sister Clarisse. Are you ok" Gods, what happened to me? Oh right, parenthood and love.

"Clarisse? Is- is Samantha ok?!"

"Maya, calm down. I quickly look around and notice a girl limp on the floor a leave Maya's side and pick the girl up lay her down next to Maya." Samantha also wakes up. She notices Maya beside her.

"Maya are you ok?" she says

"Yeah, I'm fine" though looks so weak I put Maya so her head is in my lap. She screams in pain. I see a trail of green seeping through her shirt. I lift it up and see that on her hip is a thorn. Oh no Deimos poisoned her I take it out but it already exploded. I look at her "Maya you have to fight, you were poisoned." Sam becomes very alert and sits up and comes to sit beside me her eyes prickling her eyes. "Maya, what why?" Sam says

"Sam, I did it so you could live. Clarisse I- stopped thinking about myself. I did exactly as you have been telling me to do. Stopped fighting for dumb reasons and stood up for what I believed for, you taught me that" tears are streaming down my face and look over to see Sam is in the same condition.

"Maya. I am so proud of you. I should have seen what was happening sooner! Ugh, I was so dumb!"

"Clarisse I deserve everything you told me."

"No, you didn't!" Sam then joined the conversation

"Maya knows this I always considered you a friend and I was always by your side. Please stay alive eat this ambrosia"

"It won't help Sam. Thank you for being here. You should know that you were also a friend always and if you and Clarisse are the last faces I ever see that is all I want. I'm glad to die like this" She gasps and coughs up blood then continues talking "Death is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I have imagined it so many ways it feels more like a memory. This is not a way I imagined it but I'm glad that this is how it will get me. Please tell my story, I want people to be able to learn from my mistakes. Keep my flame, tell everyone about my mistakes, my whole story, please. Many demi-gods don't get to grow old but make sure each one's story gets told for me. Look please, Sam take your time. I'll see on the other side but take your time. Live another 90 years! Look it's my mother! It's my time. Thank you" She takes a breath and those were her last words. I cry and Samantha sobs over her body as I rub soothe circles on her back. After a few minutes of her crying, she sits up with determination in her eyes "get the camp we need a shroud for the daughter of Ares. Also, we need to tell her whole story and keep her wish we need to tell everyone her dying words try to make sense of her diaries before tonight at her funeral. Everyone will know that Maya La Rue was a hero!3" I look back at her with the same determination in my eyes and nod.

 **A/N So this one was a long one and that's what I want to do when I update I hope to update longer than before. Anyway I had little number in certain areas and that is to explain certain parts**

" _ **He's trying to get me back into my fear landscape."**_ **So there are a lot of these things with fear landscape and that is a divergent reference this is just the first time you see it.**

" _ **I'm trying to fight it so hard but Phobos comes and whispers "Stay" My mind keeps yelling "Go!" but my body stays in it. That's when I begin to pray to all the gods I know to help me say no to Phobos. Gods, wouldn't be easier to just give up "No stop!" well then Phobos grabs my arm and I don't fight back, I don't say no."**_ **I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack while writing this and that is how I'm getting inspiration to write this so you might see more of Ham references in future chappy's any way I was listening to "Say no to this" and this happened**

 **So I'm not going to copy and paste this section because it was a long one. So I was listening to "World was wide enough" and then "Who lives, who dies, who tells your story" so this happened. Her death is a mixture of Philip's, Hamilton's, and Silena's. Also, I was crying because all these death feels came to me!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
